


Forbidden Love

by larrystylinson92



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Rape, Smut, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrystylinson92/pseuds/larrystylinson92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry it's been so long since I've updated this story. I'm thinking about ending this story soon because I'm having writers block...but if you have any suggestions on what should happen in the story please share and give me some ideas (: </p>
<p>This chapter sucks :( I tried. Leave me feedback - Positive or negative. xx</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

# Chapter One

In a distant kingdom there lived a imperial king. King Troy and his family of two. He had a vigorous and handsome son Prince Louis and a enchanting, clever daughter Princess Charlotte. The kingdom was as prosperous as ever and rich as can be - that is for those who lived a life like the King. In the small village just outside the castle the pestilent and impoverished roamed.  
  
They lived in dilapidated huts not fit for animals to live in. All the children were uneducated except one boy. He was the son of a farm worker. Harry was known to be well mannered and knowledgeable but cheeky. His father often scolded him for his mouth. Him and his father were lucky to do farm work for the wealthy and generous Lord Paul.  
  
One day Harry’s father became ill with small pox a disease that had been going around the village.  
  
“Father what should I do?” he asked his bed ridden father.  
  
“We don’t have much money Harry, not enough for a doctor. There’s nothing you can do son.” he wheezed.  
Tears streamed down the young boys face. There had to be something he could do he couldn’t just let his father die. Not the only family he had left. That night Harry approached Lord Paul.  
  
“Sir please help my father. You have been so kind to us through out the years. You are our only hope.” he begged.  
Lord Paul sighed. “Harry the village doctor has died from this epidemic the only doctor available is the King’s doctor and not even I have the money for that.” he explained.  
  
“There must be something you can do. Anything, please Lord Paul.” he replied  
  
“I will talk to the King and see what can be done but do not get your hopes up there is no guarantee I will be able to do anything.”  
  
“Thank you, thank you!” he cheered.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
“Lord Paul has requested a meeting father.” Louis said to his father.  
  
“Bring him in.” he answered from his throne.  
  
The large oak doors opened and Lord Paul entered, kneeling in front of the King.  
  
“Hello my king I have come here today to speak to you about one of my workers. His name is Des Styles and he has become ill with small pox. As you know the village doctor has died from this disease and there is no one to help the sick. If Des dies I will have no one physically able to do the work on my farm that supplies your majesty with food.”  
  
“Does he not have a son?”  asked the King.  
  
“Yes your majesty but his son Harry is not suitable to do the heavy farm work his father does.” Lord Paul explained.  
  
“I’ll make you a deal. My son is in need of a servant. Bring the boy here to serve my son and I will send the doctor to cure his father. If he denies then his father shall die.” he replied.  
  
“Yes, your majesty.” he bowed quickly and left.  
  
-_-_-_-_-  
  
“What happened?” Harry asked as Lord Paul returned home.  
  
“He has asked to make a deal. If you go and become Prince Louis servant he will send the doctor to take care of your father.”  
  
“Then I have no choice!” Harry said getting up.  
  
“Harry think hard about this. Prince Louis has been known to mistreat his servants in terrible ways. Are you sure you want to do this?”  
“I must save my father, Lord Paul. Don’t worry about me I am strong. I won’t let him break me.” Harry replied  
“Well since there is no changing your mind you are to report to the castle as soon as possible.”  
  
Harry nodded - taking a deep breath he turned and made his way out the door.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Louis stared wide eyed at the beautiful creature in front of him.  
  
“So you are Harry Styles?” asked the King in a booming voice.  
  
“Ye-Yes your majesty.” he replied.  
  
“Do you like him son?”  
  
“Yes father he’ll do perfectly.” Louis replied.  
  
“Send the doctor to Lord Paul’s manor at once. Louis take your servant to be cleaned and told what his duties are.”  
  
“Yes father.”  
  
Louis gestured for Harry to follow him. They descended some stairs and walked into a large wash room.  
  
“Liam! This is my new servant Harry I need you to see to it that he is washed and dressed. After you are done send him to my bed chamber.” he demanded  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
And with that Louis was gone without a second look at the curly headed boy.  
  
“Nice to meet you mate. I’m Liam and that over there is Niall. We are the kings servants.”  
  
“Nice to meet you both.” Harry replied.  
  
“Well we can make small talk later Prince Louis isn’t one to wait. Behind that curtain is where you will bathe I will bring you your clothes.” he explained  
  
Harry nodded walking behind the curtain and closing it. Once he was clean he picked up the clothes Liam had laid out for him.  
  
“Do I really have to wear this?” he asked miserably.  
  
“Afraid so.”  he replied from some where in the room.  
  
Harry sighed pulling on the fancy looking clothes before stepping out. Niall let out a loud laugh.  
  
“Don’t you look dashing.” he said through his constant stream of laughter.  
  
“Thanks. I better get to his room. Do you mind telling me where it is?” Harry snapped.  
“Go back up the stairs, up the grand staircase and all the way to the end is his room. Good luck Harry we’ll see you later.” Liam said a worried look on his face.  
  
“I’ll be fine.” Harry reassured them both.  
  
He followed Liam’s direction and now found himself outside his door. He knocked lightly.  
  
“Come in.”  
  
Harry cautiously entered the bed chamber. Louis gestured for him to come closer once he had entered the room. Harry edged closer to the tan boy.  
  
“Is there anything specific I need to do sir?” he asked feeling nervous at the way Louis was staring at him.  
  
“Has anyone ever told you how gorgeous you are Harry?” Louis asked backing Harry into a wall.  
  
“W-What?” he replied at how close Louis was.  
  
“Your curls, your eyes, your lips….” he trailed off his hand slipping down to palm Harry through his trousers.  
  
Harry froze not knowing what to do.  
  
“N-No please sto-stop.” Harry uttered biting his lip to keep from moaning.  
  
“Do you want to make me angry Harry?” he snarled biting Harry’s neck roughly.  
Harry winced in pain.  
  
“No sir.”  
  
“Then stop talking. And don’t ever tell me to stop. Do you understand?”

“Yes si-sir.” he replied  
  
Louis led him to the bed and sat him down before letting his trousers fall to his ankles. Harry’s eyes grew wide at how large he was.  
  
“Let’s put those lips to good use.” Louis said grabbing a hand full of Harry’s curls and pushing his face down  
  
Harry struggled.  
  
“It’s best if you don’t resist. It’ll only make it harder on you.” Louis spat.  
  
“I-I don’t kno-know what to do…” Harry said shaking.  
  
“Open up that pretty little mouth of yours and suck.” he replied  
  
Harry slowly opened his mouth taking Louis large cock into his mouth and sucked.  
  
“Mmmm. That’s it Harry. What a good boy.” Louis said thrusting into the young boys mouth, “I knew that mouth was good for something.”

  
Harry was surprisingly enjoying this although he’d never let Louis know that. But to Harry’s dismay he began growing hard. Harry moaned at the sensation of Louis’s cock hitting the back of this throat.  
  
“Your enjoying this aren’t you, you little slut.” Louis moaned gripping Harry’s hair tighter.  
  
“Mmmmm” Harry replied.  
  
“Shit you’re so beautiful. I-I’m close.”  
  
And with one more thrust Louis shot his load down Harry’s throat. Harry pulled away panting heavily.  
  
“Tsk tsk what are we going to do about that?” Louis asked pointing to the tent in Harry’s trousers.  
  
“I-I…don’t know.” Harry replied looked ashamed.  
Louis pulled Harry’s trousers off before sitting next to the quivering boy, leaning close.  
  
“Touch yourself for me Harry.” he whispered hotly in Harry’s ear.  
  
Harry gasped eyes widening with no hesitation he firmly grabbed himself and began stroking quickly.  
  
“That’s it baby faster.” Louis said watching as the younger boy’s hips arched upwards. “Tell me how it feels.”  
  
“Fee-Feels so good Louis.” he panted his hand jerking sloppily.  
  
“Are you gonna come for me?” Louis asked a smirk on his face  
  
“Y-Yes so clo-close. Oh, fuck I-I’m coming Louis!” Harry hips jerked as he came all over his hand and chest.  
  
Louis watched as the boy panted trying to calm himself down. He straddled him pushing his lips to Harry’s roughly.  
  
“I’m going to have so much fun with you.” Louis said wickedly.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“So how was it?” Liam asked curiously as they did some washing.  
  
“It was-uh-good.” Harry responded blushing  
  
“Really? That’s shocking.” Niall added.  
  
Harry just shrugged off this comment and continued washing Louis clothes. There were light foot steps coming towards the room.  
  
“Harry?’ Louis’s voice called.  
Harry dropped what he was doing and walked over bowing.  
  
“Yes sir what can I do for you?” he asked politely.  
  
“You can strip down and suck me off like last night.” he whispered only loud enough for him to hear.  
  
“It would be my pleasure sir but we have an audience.” he replied chuckling.  
  
“Later then right now after your done with my washing I need you to go to my bedchamber and tidy up.”  
  
“Yes sir just as soon as I’m done here.” he answered gesturing towards all the clothes.  
  
“I am going to Princess Charlottes birthday celebration and won’t be back til tonight. Don’t touch yourself to much thinking about me.” he said smirking.  
  
“I’ll try not to but I can make any promises.”  
  
Louis licked his lips hungrily as he stared Harry up and down.  
  
“Well I better get going….until tonight Harry.”  
  
After a couple hours Harry finally finished with the washing and ran to hang it outside on the line before the sun went completely down. At least they’d be mostly dry by the time it did go down. Harry ran to the bedchamber to get started tidying up the room. He made the bed, dusted, and cleaned a little bit here and there.  
-_-_-_-  
  
Princess Charlotte watched disgusted as her elder brother shamelessly flirted with a boy his age. All the attention was on him even though it was her birthday. She walked over to her brother swiftly pulling the drunken boy away to a corner.  
  
“You should be ashamed of yourself. You’re going to be a king some day which means you need to be looking for a queen not flirting with another man!” she spat  
  
“Mind your business Charlotte. Go dance or stuff your face!”  
  
“Don’t push me or I’ll tell father what you’ve been doing and you know he won’t be happy at all.” she replied  
  
“Are you trying to blackmail me?” he asked his eyes going dark and his blood boiling past angry as it often did when he was drunk.  
  
“Just consider it a warning.” she replied turning and walking off.  
  
Louis didn’t have to take this he’d just go back home. He got into the carriage and did just that. As he made it home all he could think about was that brat trying to blackmail him. Who does she think she is? Louis couldn’t wait til he was king so he could exile her. As he neared his bedchamber he noticed the door was open. Creeping up slowly he saw Harry laying on his bed eyes closed. He snuck in closing the door with a loud slam. He jumped up from the bed eyes wide.  
  
“Louis your back.” he smiled  
  
Louis snarled at him grabbing him by the throat and slamming him on the ground. Harry whimpered in pain not understanding what had gotten into Louis.  
  
“It’s Prince Louis to you peasant!” he shouted kicking Harry over and over again.  
  
The younger boy laid on the ground curled into a ball crying. Louis picked him up by the front of his shirt and threw him on the bed. He began ripping at Harry’s clothes.  
  
“N-N-No don’t. Stop Louis!” he begged.  
  
Louis ignored the sobbing boy and pulling his trousers off as well as his.  
  
“Stop talking now!” Louis yelled striking the boy many times in the ribs “Get on all fours.”  
  
Harry did as he was told his whole body shaking violently. Louis grabbed a fist full of his curls before burying himself deep inside the younger boy.  
  
“N-NO! Don’t stop plea-please it hurts…” Harry cried trying to struggle out of Louis grip.  
  
The older boy pounded into him relentless not caring about his cries of pain.  
  
“You’re so tight Harry.” he slurred drunkenly.  
  
Harry was gasping for air the pain was overwhelming. Louis scratched at his back as he neared his climax - a few more thrust and Louis came messily into the sobbing boy. He pulled out pushing Harry from the bed.  
  
“Get out.” he demanded.  
  
Harry shakily got off the ground wincing in pain as pulled his clothes on quickly and hobbled from the room. He barely made it to the room he shared with Liam and Niall as soon as he walked into the door he collapsed. The last thing he remember is the two boys rushing to his side.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
The next morning Louis woke up with a splitting headache. He gazed around wondering how he even got back last night but deciding not to worry about it. He felt gross, reaching up he pulled a golden cord that hung by his bed and a tiny ring could be heard. A few minutes later Liam was at his door.  
  
“Where is Harry?” Louis asked confused seeing Liam.  
  
“Sir he is not feeling well today and I don’t think he’ll be able to fulfill his duties so I’ve offered to do his work for him til he feels better.” Liam explain a glint of hate in his eye.  
  
“What’s wrong with him? Bring Harry to me at once.” Louis demanded slightly worried about his servant.  
  
Liam nodded and left the room to fetch him. Minutes later Niall and Liam brought a very broken Harry to Louis. Niall gave his shoulder a squeeze before they left.  Louis gasped at the sight of him. His body was hunched over awkwardly, pain evident on this features.  
  
“What happened to you.”  
  
Harry began shaking not daring to look up at Louis. That was enough to tell Louis that he had once again lost control and done something he never meant to do.  
  
“Did I do this to you?” he asked even though he knew the answer.  
  
The younger boy nodded tears leaking from his eyes. Louis crept closer to him pulling him down to the bed. He kissed Harry passionately and he whimpered helplessly in Louis arms. Slowly Louis removed the younger boys clothes. He trailed kisses down his chest and watched as Harry moaned at the sensation. Louis placed his fingers into Harry’s mouth and he sucked on them gently as Louis sucked him off. He pushed one finger into the quivering boy causing him to gasp he waited a moment before adding a second. He scissored him slowly giving him time to adjust to the intrusion. Louis curled his fingers causing Harry to moan loudly. He knew he had found Harry’s stop and began hitting up against the bundle of nerves making Harry thrash around in pleasure.  
  
Louis places Harry’s legs on this shoulders and staring deep into his green eyes. Harry gives him a small nod and Louis pushes into his tightness holding still waiting for Harry to adjust.  
After a moment the younger boy squeezes Louis hip signaling for him to move. Louis pulled out and slammed back into him making his hips arch off the bed.  
  
“Does that feel good Harry?” he asked sucking on his neck.  
  
“Ye-Yes, fuck me harder Louis please yo-you feel so good inside me!” he moaned pushing his hips into Louis quick thrusts.  
  
Louis grabbed his hips fucking him harder. His thrust getting sloppier as he continued. He reached down grabbing Harry’s hard cock in his hand stroking him quickly.  
  
“I’m not gonna…OH L-Louis I’m co-coming!” Harry shouted his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure as he came hard on Louis’s chest.  
  
Louis couldn’t handle the Harry clenched around him.  
  
“F-Fuck!” he groaned shooting his load deep inside him.  
  
Louis pulled out collapsing next to Harry. He wrapped his arms around him pulling him closer.  Harry snuggled into him burying his face into his neck.  
  
“I’m sorry I hurt you.” Louis whispered sweetly stroking the boys curls.  
  
“I-I know you didn’t mean too.” he replied his voice quivering.  
  
Louis rubbed his back.  
  
“Shhh sleep Harry.” he replied pulling the covers over them  
  
And just like that both boys were fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Liam sprinted all over the castle searching for Harry but he was no where to be found. If he didn’t find him in time he would never forgive himself. There was one place he hadn’t look. He slammed his fists on the door of Prince Louis bedchamber. He heard rustling but no answer so he did the unthinkable and burst in. Harry and Prince Louis sat up in the bed staring wide eyed at Liam.  
  
“How dare you!” Louis shouted  
  
Liam bowed his head hung low.  
  
“I’m sorry sir but this is an emergency. Harry, Lord Paul is in the foyer with your father you must hurry he doesn’t have long he wants to see you.” Liam replied quickly.  
  
Harry felt his heart drop. Jumping from the bed he frantically pulled his clothes on Louis doing the same.

  
“Father!?” he sobbed as he ran full speed to the foyer.  
  
When he entered the foyer Niall stood tears in his eyes - Lord Paul knelt next to his father who laid unmoving on the ground.  
  
“Father what’s wrong?! You’re suppose to be better.” he cried holding his fathers hand tightly in his.  
  
“Ha-Harry, my son, stop that crying. I-I had to see you one last time. I need to tell you ho-how proud you’ve made me. I am lucky to have yo-you as my son. Don’t forget you a-are strong. No matter what obstacles you face in life never give up. Pro-Promise me Harold.”  
  
“I-I promis-promise father.” Harry replied sobbing  
  
“D-Don’t be sad. I’ll be with you-your mother in heaven watching over you til the da-day you join us.” he said coughing up blood.  
  
“Father?! P-Please don’t lea-leave me!” he cried hysterically  
  
His father squeezed his hand tightly and just like that he was gone. Harry shook him roughly.  
  
“Wake up! NO please don’t go! Father?! FATHER!” he shouted  
  
Strong arms wrapped around the fragile boy lifting him up.  
  
“He’s gone Harry.” Louis voice spoke softly.  
  
Harry pushed him away and ran not caring where he ended up he just wanted to be alone. He ran quickly to the servants rooms collapsing on his bed tears falling from his eyes.  
  
-_-_-_-_-  
  
“Liam - Niall, go after him.” Louis spoke.  
  
“Yes sir.” they replied running after Harry.  
  
“Lord Paul I believe you did more harm than good.” Louis said glaring at the man  
  
“How so Prince Louis? Would you rather I didn’t bring him? Not let a son see his father before he dies would be the right thing to do?” he asked  
  
“You know Harry will not be able to attend the funeral of his father that will tear him apart. Not seeing him would have made it a bit less painful.” Louis explained.  
  
“Harry is a strong boy. He’ll be okay. Now if you excuse me I must plan a funeral.” he said bowing and gesturing for his servants to carry the dead man.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
The next morning Harry was awaken by Niall.  
  
“The King has requested your presence.” he said gently  
  
Harry slowly got out of bed his eyes red from crying. He slowly made his way to the throne room.  
  
“Your majesty requested to see me?” he asked his voice thick with sadness.  
  
“I am sorry to hear about your father Harry. My doctor tried his best to save him. He was just to sick to cure. You have my condolences.”  
  
“Thank you your majesty.” he replied.  
  
“I’ve called you here to make sure you’re aware of the rule we have in this castle for servants. You are not allowed to attend your father’s funeral.” he said casually.  
  
Harry’s eyes grew wide.  
  
“Wh-Why not your ma-majesty?” he asked tears falling from his eyes.  
  
“Once you have been brought into this castle you leave your old life behind along with everyone in it. I understand he is your father but you work for me now and the rules are the same for you as they are for every other servant that serves me. Do you understand?” he answered in a strict voice  
  
“Y-Y-Yes, your majesty.” he muttered  
  
“You may go. Take the day off if you must.” he said waving him away.  
  
Harry got up walking as quickly as he could out the door.  
  
“Harry!” Louis voice called after him  
  
Harry froze allowing Louis to catch up to him. Louis pulled the crying boy in his arms hugging him tightly.  
  
“Everything will be okay. I promise.” he whispered sweetly in his ear.  
  
Harry once again pushed him away.  
  
“You’re wrong! Everything is not okay. You know nothing. Just leave me be.” Harry replied harshly walking into the servants room and slamming the door.  
   
-_-_-_-  
  
Weeks passed and Harry went back to working but not once since that day had he spoken to Prince Louis. Just the basic ‘yes sir’ ‘no sir’. Every time they were alone Harry made sure to keep his distance not giving Louis the chance to touch him. Louis began getting frustrated with the young boy. All he wanted was to comfort him, tell him everything will be okay.  
  
Harry didn’t want to speak to anyone. He just wanted to be left alone. It was as if he had become mute not uttering a single word to anyone.  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
“Prince Louis?” Niall peeked his head around the corner gesturing him over  
  
“What is it Niall?” he asked.  
  
“It’s Harry, sir. He’s not eating. All he does is cry. Me and Liam have tried everything but we can’t seem to get him through to him.” he said hurriedly  
  
Louis sighed heavily.  
  
“Thank you Niall I will handle it. Will you please tell Harry to meet me in the courtyard tonight after he has finished his dinner.”  
  
Niall looked at him confused but nodded.  
  
-_-_-_-_-  
  
Louis paced back and forth afraid that Harry wouldn’t come. He heard light footsteps approaching. Harry walked out into the courtyard the moon light radiating off his pale skin. Louis could tell Harry had been starving himself he had gotten noticeably smaller. Louis grabbed onto Harry’s hand leading him to the carriage.  
  
“Where are w-we going?” Harry asked his voice hoarse from not speaking.  
  
“You’ll see when we arrive.”  
  
Soon the carriage stopped and Louis opened the door stepping out - Harry close behind him. Harry gasped seeing where they were. He looked at Louis his eyes shining with tears. The younger boy threw his arms around Louis kissing him deeply. Louis pushed the young boy up against the carriage happy he was able to touch the boy again.  
  
“Won’t you get in trouble?” he asked.  
  
“I don’t care if I do. I couldn’t bare to see you hurting like that. Come on.” he said leading Harry over to his fathers tombstone.  
  
Harry collapsed on it fresh tears springing from his eyes.  
  
“Father I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner. I miss you so mu-much but I pro-promised you I’d be stron-strong I know I’ve disappointed you thus fa-far but I’m going to tr-try harder, I promise.” he spoke aloud  
  
“I know how you’re feeling Harry.” Louis said sitting next to him.  
  
“You do?” he asked wiping his tears away.  
  
“I lost my mother when I was little. The pain is still there even though it was years ago.” he replied his voice dripping with pain as the memories of that horrid night flooded his mind.  
  
“You-You still have a father and a sister. I-I have no one left.” he answered crying into his hands.  
  
“You have me.”  
  
The younger boy moved closer to Louis letting himself to be wrapped into his strong arms. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Louis neck.  
  
“Thank you for bringing me here. I don’t know how to repay you.” Harry said softly.  
  
“I just want you to be happy Harry. If you feel sad talk to me or Liam and Niall they are worried about you. I hate not being able to hold you or talk to you. These pass couple weeks were torture for me.” he said stroking the boys hair lovingly.  
  
“I missed you so much.” Harry said looking up at Louis his lips quivering.  
  
Louis cupped the younger boys face pushing their lips gently together. He felt Harry shivering in his arms.  
  
“Come on let’s get back. I can’t have you getting sick.” Louis said getting up and pulling Harry up with him.  
  
They walked back to the carriage hand in hand.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

As time passed Louis couldn’t seem to stay away from Harry. Every second of every day the young boy was on his mind. It was like a magnetic force pulled them together. Being with him felt so right. Louis didn’t care if he was poor or a servant Harry made him so happy something he’s never been since his mother passed away.  
  
“Hey love.” Louis said wrapping his arms around the younger boy.  
  
Harry let out a giggle turning and pushing his lips to Louis quickly before pulling away smiling at him cutely. Liam and Niall walked in the washroom rolling their eyes at the two boys.  
  
“If you two don’t be more careful someone’s going to catch you like that and it won’t be pretty.” Liam said dropping a sack of dirty laundry on the ground.  
  
“It’s not their fault Li, Prince Louis just can’t keep his hands off Harry.” Niall added laughing.  
  
The three boys had gotten closer as Louis and Harry’s relationship blossomed. Louis saw them as his friend not servants. Just people he can laugh and hang around to forget he was a prince. The only time he really could be himself and feel normal was when he was around them.  
  
“Nialler what did I tell you about calling me prince!” Louis said lunging at the boy playfully.  
  
Niall stepped aside quickly dodging Louis attack.  
  
“Too slow.” Niall replied laughing.  
  
“How dare you insult me in such a way!” Louis shouted.  
  
All three boys stared at him wide eyed. Niall turned red in the face and bowed lowly to the ground apologetically. Louis couldn’t help it he began laughing hysterically.  
  
“Got you.” he said pointing at Niall.  
  
Harry and Liam began laughing along with Louis.  
  
“Oh that was hilarious.” Niall said sarcastically. “I’ll get you. Just wait.”  
  
“Whatever you say Niall.”  
  
Louis walked back over to Harry pulling him close.  
  
“That was quite funny babe.” he said rubbing his nose against the older boys.  
  
“Thank you. Funny enough to get me a kiss?”  
  
Harry bit his lip as if he was contemplating before pushing his lips against Louis roughly. The older boy let out a satisfied moan.  
  
“Get a room!” Niall shouted  
  
“What’s wrong with this room?” Louis asked pushing Harry against the wall - grinding into him.  
  
Harry moaned loudly clawing at Louis back.  
  
“Seriously you two cut it out.” Liam said sternly.  
  
Louis knew better than to push Liam’s buttons he could enter parent mode in a heart beat so he sighed pulling away causing Harry to whimper.  
  
“Later baby I promise.”  
  
“Harry.” a soft voice called from the door.  
  
Ali, Princess Charlottes lady’s maid stood at the door breathing hard as if she’d been running.  
  
“What is it Ali?”  
  
“The washing you just hung up is- well flying every where.” she replied.  
  
“Okay thank you Ali.”  
  
She nodded leaving the room.  
  
“Well duty calls Louis. I’ll see you later tonight, yeah?” Harry asked making his way to the door.  
  
“Definitely.” Louis replied.  
  
When he was sure Harry was out of sight he pulled something from his pocket as he walked over to Niall and Liam.  
  
“So I know Harry’s birthday is tomorrow and I got him something but I need your advice on if I should give it to him or not.”  
  
“Isn’t that the necklace your mum gave you before she passed?” Liam asked slowly.  
  
“Ye-Yeah it is. She told me to giv-give it to the person I wan-wanted to spend the rest of my life with.” Louis replied blushing.  
  
“Wow you really are serious about him aren’t you?” Niall stated more than asked.  
  
“Yes I really do love him.” Louis whispered.  
  
“I think he’ll be very touched by it. It’s a big step especially for you - a prince.” Niall replied.  
  
Louis nodded smiling.  
  
“I just hope I don’t scare him away by being so forward.”  
  
“Everything will be fine.” Liam reassured him smiling.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
  
By the time Harry had finished all of his work and made it to Louis bedchamber the older boy was fast asleep. Harry slowly crawled into bed snuggling close to him. Louis turned wrapping Harry tightly in his arms. The younger boy sighed burying his face into Louis neck and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
The next morning when Louis opened his eyes he was surprised to find Harry curled up next to him. He pressed butterfly kisses on his face and neck causing Harry to stir from his deep sleep.  
  
“Good morning beautiful and happy birthday.” Louis whispered sweetly kiss Harry softly on the lips.  
  
“Thank you Louis.” he replied his cheeks flushing pink.  
  
“I got you something.”  
  
Harry’s eyes grew wide.  
  
“You didn’t have to do that Lou. If your father finds out you got a servant a gift he’d be furious.”  
  
“I don’t care what he has to say. I wasn’t not going to get you one.” Louis said reaching into the stand next to the bed and pulled out a silver chain with a ring that was encrusted with red ruby’s.  
  
Harry gasped his eyes filling with tears.  
  
“Lo-Louis it’s amazing. Thank you so much.” he said kissing him. “Will you put it on for me?”  
  
“Of course I will.” he said sitting up  
  
He placed it around Harry’s neck, locking the clasp.  
  
“Where did you get it?” he asked admiring the ring.  
  
“My mum gave it to me before she passed. She told me to give it to the person I fell in love with.” he said staring into Harry’s green eyes.  
  
“Yo-You love me Louis?” he asked his voice shaky.  
  
“Yeah I do.”  
  
“But I’m just a servant boy.” Harry replied looking down ashamed.  
  
Louis tucked his hand under Harry’s chin and lifted his face.  
  
“To me you’re just the boy I love. Nothing more - nothing less.” he answered.  
  
Harry threw his arms around Louis.  
  
“I love you too. I don’t deserve you.” Harry mumbled tears falling from his eyes.  
  
“It’s me who doesn’t deserve someone as perfect as you to love me. Shhhh baby enough tears today is your big day remember?”  
  
  
“I’m sorry.” he mumbled wiping the tears from his face.  
  
“Don’t apologize just get dressed I want to take you to visit your father today. Meet me in the courtyard in ten minutes.”  
  
Harry jumped out of bed glowing with happiness.  
  
“Okay see you soon baby.” he said leaning in and kissing Louis quickly before walking out of the room.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

That evening when they arrived back to the castle both boys snuck quietly back into Louis’ bedchamber. Louis pulled Harry on the bed straddling him.

 

“Thank you for today Lou.” Harry said smiling shyly up at him.

 

“It’s your special day I had to do something for you.” He replied kissing him gently.

 

Louis trailed kisses down the whimpering boy’s body. Suddenly trumpets sounded loudly. Both boys got up frantically shuffling around knowing in a short moment King Troy would be walking through that door. As soon as they got away from each other the door burst open.

 

“You. Out.” King Troy said pointing at Harry.

 

Harry bowed scampering out the door his face flushing red.

 

“Father what can I do for you?” Louis asked slightly annoyed he had sent Harry away.

 

“I must have a word with you my son. I have noticed how close you’ve been getting to that servant boy of yours. Let me warn you now if I catch anything going on between the two of you I will execute him straight away! I will not have a poor servant ruining my only son’s chance to become king one day!” he shouted his voice harsh.

 

Louis heart was beating erratically. His eyes darted to his father’s face to see if he was telling the truth. He could see the seriousness in his eyes.

 

“Yes father. I understand.”

 

“Good now tonight is a big night. We have the Lords and Ladies coming over for dinner. Dress in your finest.”

 

Louis nodded stiffly. His father gave him one last stern look and exited the room.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

That night as Louis exited his room dressed in his finest clothes he stood next to the entrance of the great hall waiting on his father and sister to appear. Harry snuck up behind the older boy wrapping his arms around his waist tightly.

 

Louis turned around at the boy smiling before he noticed his father and Charlotte approaching. He pushed Harry away from him.

 

“What do you think you’re doing? Aren’t you supposed to be attending to the guest?!” Louis growled.

 

Harry’s eyes grew wide with confusion.

 

“Is everything okay here?” Charlotte asked in her sickly sweet voice.

 

“I was just wondering the same thing.” King Troy exclaimed.

 

“Everything is fine father just telling this good for nothing servant what he should be doing.” Louis spat

 

“I-I’m sorry P-Prince Louis I’ll get to that ri-right away.” Harry muttered trying to keep from crying in the presence of the King.

 

The younger boy bowed before running away from the trio. Louis looked after him his heart breaking into a million pieces. He hoped he hadn’t hurt Harry too much. The gong rang and the announcer called out their names. The large doors to the great hall swung open to reveal the lords and ladies of the kingdom. They all simultaneously bowed as the trio entered the room and took their seats.

 

-_-_-_-_-

 

As the dinner dragged on Louis got some extremely cold glares from Liam and Niall. Harry had not showed his face as of yet.

 

“Where is Harry?” a deep voice asked Louis looked up to see Lord Paul. “Be a good lad and fetch him?” he asked Niall kindly as he poured more wine into his goblet.

 

Niall’s face dropped but he nodded. A few moments later Harry came into the room his eyes red from crying.

 

“You called for me Lord Paul?” Harry asked bowing his breathing ragged.

 

“Harry, my boy, are you okay?” Lord Paul asked quietly his expression worried.

 

Harry’s eyes darted to Louis. Lord Paul’s eyes followed his expression turning angry.

 

“I-I’m fine just miss my father sir.” He replied his voice quivering.

 

“I see. Well take care of yourself Harry. Do you need some money I can give you some to keep you on your feet here.”

“I couldn’t possibly ta-take money from you sir.”

 

“Don’t be daft your family has worked for mine for years and you deserve it. “

 

Lord Paul pulled out a sack of coins placing it in Harry’s hand smiling.

 

“If you ever need anything at all don’t hesitate to come looking for me.” He said squeezing the boys shoulder comfortingly.

 

“Thank you sir.”

 

Harry bowed and disappeared into the kitchen.

 

-_-_-_-_-

 

After everyone had left and all was silent in the castle Louis snuck out of his bedchamber and into the servant’s quarters.

 

“Harry?” he whispered into the dark room.

 

Someone in the corner moved and before Louis could prepare himself a dim light filled the room.

 

“What are you doing here?!” Niall asked his words harsh.

 

Louis saw Niall and Liam holding someone in their arms protectively. Harry laid between the boys his body shaking violently as tears ran down his face.

“I just want to talk to H-Harry.” Louis answered pathetically.

 

“He doesn’t want to see you! Look what you’ve done to him! He never did anything to you and you treated him like shit!” Niall said his face turning red with anger.

 

“We thought you had changed but you are the same person you’ve always been.” Liam spoke his words laced with sadness. “I think it’s time you leave Prince Louis.”

 

Louis stared at them not knowing what to say.

 

“Just let me have a few words with Harry please.” He begged

 

“I-I don-don’t want to speak to you. G-Go away! Just lea-leave me alone.” Harry’s said his voice hoarse from crying so much.

 

Louis took a deep breath trying to keep from crying. He nodded respecting what Harry wanted and exited the room not looking back at them.

 

-_-_-_-

 

The following morning Harry was in the kitchen washing dishes when he got a visitor.

 

“Harry?” a sweet voice spoke.

 

Harry turned to see Princess Charlotte. He bowed quickly.

 

“What can I do for you madam.”

“I came here to speak to you about my brother. I don’t want to see you get hurt you see so I’m here to warn you now. I know about you and him and I can tell you he only wants one thing and I’m sure you’re smart enough to know what that one thing is.” She spoke her expression one of worry.

 

Harry couldn’t speak – tears leaking from his already red eyes.

 

“Shhh…there, there. It’s best to just let him go. Get away while you can. Don’t react to his advances it’s dangerous to continue with him. Soon he’ll get tired of you and throw you back onto the streets to fend for yourself. He’s done it to countless of servants before you. You are a very hard working servant I don’t want to see that happen to you.”

 

Harry nodded

 

“Tha-Thank you Pr-Princess Char-Charlotte.” He said wiping the tears from his face.

 

“You’re welcome. If you need to take the rest of the day off then do so I give you permission.” She said patting the boy softly on the back.

 

As she exited the kitchen her mouth curved up into a wicked grin. Niall spotted her leaving the kitchen and ran in knowing Harry was in there. When he opened the door the younger boy was curled up on the ground sobbing painfully. Niall knelt down next to him gathering the poor boy in his arms and carrying him to the servant’s quarters. He laid him in bed – covering him with a thick wool blanket. Niall ran his hand up and down Harry’s back til his sobs subsided. Harry looked so peaceful in his sleep it was the only time he could escape the pain he was feeling. The blonde boy got up sighing before leaving the room to finish his other duties.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

After several months of not speaking and barley seeing Harry, Louis became desperate. He missed the boy so much it actually caused him physical pain. Every chance he got he tried talking to the younger boy but it seemed like either Niall or Liam was around to stop him from getting close to the younger boy. One day Louis couldn’t stand it anymore. He was a fucking prince he wasn’t going to let those two stop him from getting what he wanted.

 

Louis marched into the servant’s quarters one night – shutting the door and locking it behind him.

 

“We’re really busy what do you want?” Niall asked.

 

“Where is Harry?” Louis whispered.

 

“Not that it’s your business but he’s bathing.” Liam replied quietly

 

“You two as much as I like you I need you to shut up and leave me and Harry right now so I can speak to him.” Louis demanded in a stern voice.

 

Niall and Liam stared at each other knowing they had to listen no matter how much they didn’t want too. They hung their heads low and exited the room. Louis made his way over to the curtain that hung between him and Harry. He walked through seeing Harry relaxing with his eyes closed.

 

“Harry….”

 

His eyes snapped open and darted around the room frantically as if he were trapped.

 

“Niall! Liam?!” he shouted.

 

“Just listen to me please Harry.” Louis approached the tub and caressed Harry’s face gently.

 

The younger boy whimpered tears dripping out of his eyes. Louis gestured him to step out of the tub when he didn’t move Louis lifted him out. He pulled the younger boy close holding him tight.

 

“P-Please don-don’t.” Harry said biting his bottom lip to keep from sobbing.

 

“I love you so much Harry. You mean the world to don’t you see that? I need you around or I can’t be happy.”  He whispered into his ear sweetly.

 

“Louis…do-don’t. I-I know you on-only want my body. She to-told me everything.” Harry said trying to push himself away from me.

 

“Wait. Who told you that?!” Louis asked angrily.

 

“Prin-Princess Charlotte.” He answered simply.

 

“You can’t listen to that brat! She’s wants to see me miserable. Harry please don’t believe anything she has said.”

 

“Wh-Why did you tre-treat me so badly the night of m-my birthday?” he asked burying his face into Louis neck.

 

“My father came to me and kicked you out of the room, remember? He said he noticed how close we were getting and warned me if he finds out that something is going on between us he’d have you executed.” Louis explained. “I couldn’t let that happen to you I had to do that to keep you alive, love.”

 

Harry looked up at Louis is lips quivering, tears shining in his eyes. The younger boy pushed his lips to Louis’ kissing him heatedly. Louis tangled his hands in his wet curls tugging gently. He pushed Harry’s naked body up against the wall and sank to his knees.

 

“L-Louis? Wha-“

 

Before he could finish Louis took the younger boy into his mouth – sucking hard. His hips bucked upwards – a loud moan falling from his plump lips.

 

“Mmm does that feel good Harry?” Louis asked jerking the boy in his hand.

 

“Fe-Feels ama-amazing. Please don-don’t stop – almo-almost there!” he moaned pulling on Louis hair making him suck faster.

 

“Cum for me Harry. I want to taste you.”

 

Harry’s body tensed - his eyes clamped shut tightly as he came hard into Louis mouth. Louis licked him clean before standing up pushing their lips together once again.

 

“I love you Louis. I-I’m sorry I didn’t he-hear you out before.” Harry said frowning.

 

“I love you too Hazza so much. Don’t ever push me away like that again. I don’t know what I’d do if I had to be away from you.”

 

“I’m sorry I promise I won’t Louis.”

 

“Sleep in my bed tonight?” Louis asked cutely

 

Harry giggled nodded his cheeks flushing pink.

 

The two boys stood there in each other’s arms whispering sweet words into each other’s ears. And in that moment the only people that existed in the world were the two of them. Nothing else mattered but the love that shown brightly in their eyes.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

That morning Princess Charlotte was walking through the castle searching for Ali, her maid. She noticed the two servants that always hung around Harry standing nearby.  
  
“Have either of you seen Ali?” she asked annoyed.  
  
“No ma’am.” Liam replied.  
  
She pursed her lips.  
  
“Where is that other servant that is usually with you…Harry is his name I believe.”  
  
The two boys eyed each other nervously which told the princess everything she needed to know. She smirked evilly.  
  
“You two have a wonderful day.” She said leaving.  
  
Niall and Liam looked at each other eyes wide with shock.  
  
“She knows.” Niall said hurriedly.  
  
“What do we do?” Liam asked frantically.  
  
“We’ve got to warn them.”  
  
And with that the two boys were off.  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
Princess Charlotte knew she had to act fast so as soon as she left she made her way straight to Louis bedchamber knowing those pesky servants would try and warn her dearest brother she was asking around about his lover.  
  
 When she got to his room she pushed the door open ever so slightly seeing her brother with Harry curled up next to him. When she heard footsteps rushing down the hall she turned to see two flustered servants.  
  
“What a surprise.” She said sarcasm dripping from her words. “I think you two should get back to work immediately.” She warned.  
  
Niall and Liam bowed and turned walking in the other direction. As they stared at each other fear was evident in both of their eyes.  
  
 -_-_-_-_-  
  
Princess Charlotte walked into the throne room where her father was talking to Lord Calvin - both men laughing loudly.  
  
“Ah hello dear what can I do for you?” King Troy asked happily.  
  
She went up to father leaning in close whispering what she had seen into his ear. King Troy’s face in a split second turned red with anger.  
-_-_-_-_-  
  
  
Louis  opened his eyes feeling warmth radiating from his side. He smiled down at the younger boy curled up next to him.  He reached over pulling him closer as he placed soft kisses all over his face. Harry’s face scrunched up cutely - his eyes fluttering open.  
  
“Morning.” He said rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
  
Louis pushed his lips to Harry’s gently. The younger boy moaned softly into the kiss – running his long fingers through Louis’ soft hair tugging gently. Louis pulled Harry on top grinding up into him roughly.  
  
“Mmm so needy.” Harry said playfully.  
  
“I can’t help it that I want you all the time. You’re so fuckin’ gorgeous.” Louis replied running his hands up and down the boy’s body.  
  
Suddenly the door flew open and before Harry could slip off of Louis and onto the floor King Troy and a very smug Princess Charlotte barged into the room.  
  
“Father!” Louis said moving Harry so he could stand up.  
  
“I told you daddy!” Princess Charlotte said pointing a finger at Louis accusingly.  
  
“Guards! Take this servant to the dungeon at once!” King Troy demanded.  
  
Harry looked at Louis tears spilling from his eyes. He reached out for the older boy as two guards grabbed him roughly off the bed. Louis frantically attempted to pull Harry from the guards but the guards pulled on the younger boy harder causing him to cry out in pain. Louis released his hand.  
  
“Father no! It’s not his fault, please!” Louis yelled tears slowly running down his face.  
  
Louis tried to follow the guards but his father pushed him back. He stared at the crying boy for a moment before reaching out and striking him hard in the face. Louis fell to the ground helplessly.  
  
“You are to stay in your room until everything is over.” His father said his tone emotionless.  
  
  
With nothing else said they exited his bedchamber and his door locked with a loud click. Louis curled up onto the ground as he sobbed painfully knowing what was going to happen to Harry and there was nothing he could do. This was his fault. He should have been more carefully now Harry – the only boy he ever loved – was going have to pay for his stupid mistake.  
  
-_-_-_-_-  
  
The guards shoved Harry into a small, dirty cell – slamming the door shut. Harry backed himself into a corner his knees pulled up to his chest tears running down his face.  
The guards waited a moment before King Troy entered the dungeon approaching the cell in which he was held.  
  
“Who do you think you are? I let you into my kingdom, supplied a doctor to take care of your father, I let you work in my castle out of the kindness of my heart and you do this?” he said slowly venom dripping for his words.  
  
“I-I’m sorry. Ple-please let me g-go.” Harry said quietly face buried into his knees.  
  
“I’m going to get rid of you once and for all. Your execution day is three days from now. Sit here and think about what you’ve done. You bring shame to your dead father.” King Troy spat turning and walking away his guards closely behind him.  
  
-_-_-_-_-  
  
Ali hearing the news of what happened from a giddy Princess Charlotte ran to find Niall and Liam. She burst into the servants’ room seeing the two boys talking urgently in the corner.  
  
“Ali? What’s wrong?” Liam asked concerned.  
  
“Princess Charlotte told King Troy about Prince Louis and Harry! He just locked Harry in the dungeon he’s due for execution in three days!” she said hurriedly.  
  
  
“What!? What do we do Niall!?” Liam asked the blond boy.  
  
  
“Harry’s out best friend we can’t let this happen. What’s happened to Prince Louis?” Niall asked Ali.  
  
“He’s been locked in his bedchamber until after Harry has been executed.” She explained.  
  
The blonde boy ran a hand through his hair sighing heavily his mind racing for an answer to this problem.  
  
“I know someone who can help us.” Niall said breaking the heavy silence.  
  
“Who?” Liam asked.  
  
“Lord Paul. Ali I need you to go to him. There’s no way Liam and I can get out. Will you help us?” he asked the dark haired girl.  
  
“Yes I will. Harry was always kind to me and I don’t want to see him have to die.” She said confidently.  
  
“Good. Go to him tell him what’s happened.” Liam spoke urgently to the girl pushing her from the room.  
  
“I’ll return as soon as I can.” She said hurrying off.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Ali covered her face as she made her way through the village. Once she made it to Lord Paul’s home she knocked lightly on the door. An older man opened the door smiling sweetly at her.  
  
“May I help you?”  
  
“I’m looking for Lord Paul it’s an emergency.” She said.  
  
“Do you have an appointment to meet with him?”  
  
“No please I must speak to him!” she replied.  
  
“I’m sorry ma’am but you can’t see him.” He answered closing the door.  
  
“If you don’t let me see him Harry’s going to die!” she spat before he could close the door.  
  
The man stopped his eyes scanning over her again. He quickly opened the door letting Ali slip in. The man gestured for her to follow him. He led her into a large room.  
  
“Sir this young lady says she has news on Harry.”  
  
Lord Paul looked up at Ali immediately recognizing her.  
  
“You are Miss Ali, Princess Charlotte’s lady’s maid.”  
  
“Yes I am, sir. I was sent here by Liam and Niall.”  
  
“Yes the two servants that are friends of Harry’s. What is going on?”  
  
Ali quickly told him what had happened and he sat there listening quietly. When she was done Ali was shaking with fear from Lord Paul’s intense gaze.  
  
Would he really help? What if he reported her?  
  
“Tell Liam and Niall to meet me tonight at the back door of the castle immediately after dinner.” He said “Be cautious make sure no one else hears you speaking about this especially the Princess or there will be dire consequences.”  
  
She said a quick goodbye before rushing back to the castle.  
  
-_-_-_-_-  
  
The boys paced back and forth in the kitchen.  
  
“Where is she?! Dinner is about to start and she still hasn’t made it back yet. What if something happened?!” Liam whispered.  
  
“She will be here just calm down Li.”  
  
As soon as the words left Niall’s mouth, Ali came through the door her face flushed from running.  
  
“Ali! What did he say?” Niall asked pulling the girl close.  
  
“He said for you two to meet him after dinner behind the castle and to be careful that no one is following you.”  She said in a low voice in case someone was ease dropping.  
  
Niall looked up a Liam who nodded.  
  
“Thank you, Ali you’ve done a great deal for us we don’t know how to repay you.” Niall said to the girl giving her shoulder a squeeze.  
  
“Just let me help you any way I can.” She replied.  
  
Niall smiled and nodded at her.  
  
“We’ll meet up in the servants hall tonight after everyone is asleep and we’ll fill you in.” He replied.  
  
The girl nodded before slipping from the room as she heard the dinner gong ring. The two boys got to work immediately both of them wishing for this dinner to be over as soon as possible.

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

That night when they were sure everyone was asleep the three servants huddled close in the servants rooms’ and devised a well thought out plan.

 

“Are we sure this is going to work?” Ali asked her expression worried.

 

“We have to time this just right because if we don’t then it won’t work.” Niall explained.

 

“We’ve got this.” Liam added trying to encourage the group.

 

“Get some sleep Ali tomorrow night is the big night.” Niall told her.

 

After she left the room Liam pulled Niall close burying his face into his neck.

 

“I’m sca-scared Nialler.” he whispered softly.

 

Niall wrapped his arms tightly around the shaking boy.

 

“Shhh Li everything is going to be okay. We just have to do everything the right way like Lord Paul told us and it will work.” he said confidently trying to sooth him.

 

“Yo-You’re right. I gotta be strong, for Harry.” he said.

 

“Yes for Harry. Now let’s sleep. We need to be well rested.”

 

Niall dragged the tall boy along slipping into his bed waiting for him to get in before pulling the covers over their bodies. After a moment Liam’s breathing evened out and he was fast asleep but Niall on the other hand stared up at the ceiling his mind racing. He sighed heavily before closing his eyes and letting sleep take him away.

 

-_-_-_-_-

 

 

The day dragged on and on. Time ticked by slowly as the three servants went about their day like they normally would so no attention would be brought upon them. When the dinner gong rang loudly throughout the castle it was time.

 

While Liam was out serving the royal family and their dinner guest Niall stuck his head out into the hall as a flustered Ali came running around the corner. Niall handed her the tray and slipped back into the kitchen.

 

Ali quickly made her way down to the dungeon where Harry was being kept. When she descended down the steps the guards eyed her heatedly.

 

“Hello I brought you some food I know it must be hard for you boys to be down here all day and not get any food.” she spoke in a sweet voice.

 

The two perverted guards smiled at her taking the tray.

 

“Well that’s nice of you Miss Ali. No dessert?” he said looking down at the tray a smug look on his face.

 

Ali giggled her eyes sparkling “Not tonight, maybe another time.” she said brushing her hair out of her face slowly as she bit down on her lip in the most distracting way.

 

As she turned to leave she looked in at Harry who was sitting in the corner eyes red and skin pale. Their eyes locked on to each other’s before Ali winked at him quickly exiting the dungeon.

 

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

The next day the King went into the dungeon his eyes sweeping over the room.

 

 

“Get the boy ready.” he spoke his voice dripping with anger.

 

“But you’re highness we can’t just ki-kill a-“

 

“I SAID GET THE BOY READY NOW!” he replied screaming at the guard that spoke up.

 

He pushed passed the bowing guards and made his way to his son’s bed chamber.

 

 

“Get out of bed.” he snarled at him.

 

 

Louis looked up at his father but made no effort to get up. His father walked over to the bed yanking him up by the back of his shirt and dragged him out into the hallway towards the tower.

 

 

“Fa-Father I-I can’t breathe!” he said struggling against his father.

 

 

Not saying a word his father hurriedly climbed up the steps of the tower. Once they made it to the room his father pushed him inside.

 

“You brought this upon yourself.” he said in a cold voice.

 

“Please no! Please don’t father don’t leave me in here! I don’t want to see! Don’t do this to me don’t kill him!” Louis begged and cried pulling on his father’s clothing.

 

The King kicked the crying boy off of him roughly before exiting the room.

 

Louis had been locked in the tower with no escape. He pulled himself up walking slowly over to the large window and looked down at the people gathered for the execution. His heart clenched tightly in his chest and fresh tears ran down his face.

 

His father was going to make him watch as he killed the only person he’d ever love. After a moment the trumpets sounded and King Troy appeared, the crowd went crazy - cheering and applauding. He sat on this throne waving for the ceremony to continue.

 

Louis saw as two guards dragged Harry out with his head covered.

 

“HARRY!!!!” he screamed from the tower

 

He saw him struggle against the strong arms that held him. Once his head was placed on the block the King stood and the crowd quieted.

 

 

“You are a disgrace and today in front of everyone here you will be beheaded. May God have mercy on your soul.” he spoke loudly.

 

The King sat back down and waved his hand towards the executioner. The executioner raised his doubled sided axe high into the air. Louis’ vision began blurring as tears streamed quickly down his face.

 

“Please no - don’t kill him - please STOP!” he screamed desperately.

 

No matter how loud Louis screamed no one looked up at the tower or acknowledged him. Louis felt his heart stop as the executioner’s axe came down quickly. He pushed himself out of the chair and onto the floor screaming as pain coursed through his body.

 

“Har-Harry I’m so-sorry!” I never meant for th-this to happen to y-you. I’m s-s-so sorry Harry…I love you so much.” he cried his body laid curled on the ground as he gasped for air.

 

Louis’ vision turned black his body going limp on the cold floor.

 

-_-_-_-_-

 

Days passed – Louis didn’t do anything but lie in bed and cry. When the servants would bring him food he threw it in their faces. One cold night the pain of his loss grew too strong and he could no longer handle it. He stood on the small wooden stool – throwing a thick rope over the beam above. He pulled on it making sure it would support his weight.

 

“I-I’ll see you s-soon Harry.” He spoke before slipping the noose around his neck.

 

Before his mind could register what was happening he heard the door burst open and strong arms grabbing at him. He struggled against them as he felt himself being tied up and gagged. Louis tried screaming but before he could someone pushed a cloth to his face.

 

“Everything’s going to be okay.” He heard a familiar voice say before he was consumed by darkness. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

“Real nice Niall - what if he doesn’t wake up!”

“Don’t yell at me how was I suppose to know how long to hold the cloth to his face!” Niall’s replied.

“Calm down it will do us no good to panic!” Lord Paul interjected.

“We’ll have to go into hiding for the rest of our lives!” Liam cried.

“It’s not like we don’t have to do that already have you forgotten the situation we’re in!” Niall answered.

“Stop arguing now before I hurt both of you.”

I listened as the three voices argued back and forth. My body felt so heavy. What happened? I slowly forced my eyes open only to hiss as the bright light made contact with my sensitive eyes.

“He’s waking up!” Liam cheered excitedly.

“Louis…it’s Niall can you hear me?” the blonde asked slowly his voice closer than it was before.

“Ni-Niall?” Louis asked not sure if he was hearing correct.

He squinted his eyes taking in the room around him. Niall was sitting in a chair next to his bed. Liam and Lord Paul stood on either side of him.

“How are you feeling?” Liam asked his voice barely a whisper.

“Di-Dizzy. What happened?” he asked sitting up slowly.

“We kidnapped you, mate.” Niall replied.

Louis remembered he was going to kill himself and join his beloved before all of this happened. He felt anger bubbling up inside of him.

“Why?! Why didn’t you let me die!” he shouted at the blonde who looked at him like he was crazy.

“Maybe we should have you ungrateful piece of shit!” Niall spat back.

Liam came over placing a firm hand on Niall’s shoulder.

“Come on Niall let’s give him his space. Dinner will be ready shortly Louis but I don’t think you’ll be very hungry when the time comes so we’ll just leave some for you in the kitchen for…later.” he said smiling at the older boy.

“You should take a bath you’ve been asleep for a few days. Clothes will be placed here for you while you are bathing. It’s right through there by the way.” Lord Paul said pointing at a velvet curtain that hung in the room.

Louis looked up at him confusion evident on his features. Lord Paul, Niall, and Liam all shuffled out of the room hurriedly. Slowly pulling himself from the bed he gripped onto the bed post his legs wobbling from lack of movement.

He stayed in the water til his fingers began wrinkling and the water turned icy cold. Shivering he quickly got out and moved pass the curtain to get his clothes.

“Clothes will be brought to you? Lies.” he muttered under his breath when no clothes were laying on his bed.

The door creaked open behind him. He grabbed the blanket off of the bed covering his body not turning to see who had walked in.

“Just put the clothes on the table.” he spoke hearing the door close and light footsteps approaching him.

Long, strong arms wrapped around his waist. Louis’ eyes grew wide before he turned around shoving at the person that held him.

“Wha-” he began before freezing.

He let out a small gasp all the color in his face draining away leaving him pale like a ghost. Was he dreaming? How can this be?

“Ha-Har-Harry is tha-that really you?” he sobbed tears falling from his blue eyes.

The younger boy didn’t say anything he just stared at Louis un-blinking. He reached out cupping Louis’ face gently pushing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Louis clung to Harry running his fingers through his soft curls. Both boys lost in a whirlpool of emotion as tears ran down their faces.

“It’s re-really you Haz.” Louis cried burying his face into Harry’s chest.

“I missed you so much Lo-Louis. I’m sorry I-I waited this long to show myself. I love you, I love you, I love you.” Harry said holding the boy tightly in his arms not wanting to ever be parted from the older boy.

“I thou-thought I los-lost you forever Harry. I w-was so scared without you. I love you so much. Never le-leave me I can’t live without you.” Louis said pushing kisses down Harry’s neck causing him to moan lustfully.

The two began pulling off each other’s clothes - desperate to be as close as they possibly could. Once every piece of material was discarded Louis pushed Harry back onto the bed - straddling him.

Since both of them were already painfully hard Louis didn’t bother wasting any time. He held his two fingers up allowing Harry to suck on them coating his fingers with spit before leaning up and shoving his fingers inside himself. Harry watched Louis his eyes dark with lust as he pushed his fingers in and out quickly. The curly haired boy whimpered begging for Louis to hurry.

Louis pulled his fingers out lining himself up with Harry’s cock before sinking down torturously slow. Both boys cried out in pure pleasure. Harry grabbed onto Louis’ hips helping him bounce roughly on top of his aching member.

“I-I love you so much Haz.” Louis moaned smashing their lips together in a heated kiss.

Harry was a moaning mess underneath the older boy. His pale body thrashing around screaming for Louis to go faster.

“I’m so close Lo-Louis.” he said eyes clenched tightly.

“Me too, love! Tou-Touch me Harry!” Louis cried out slamming down as hard as he could.

Harry wrapped his long fingers around Louis jerking him off quickly as their blissful moans bounced off the walls.

“Fu-Fuck Louis! I’m cumming!” Harry shouted his body arching off of the bed.

 

Their bodies tensed in the most beautiful way as both of them were slammed with mind blowing orgasms. Louis collapsed next to Harry burying his face into the younger boy’s neck. The only sound that could be heard was their heavy breathing.

“Har-Harry?” Louis asked his voice shaking.

“Yes baby?” he answered quietly.

“Ho-How are you ali-alive? I saw you die?”

Harry pulled away from Louis so he could see the older boys tear stained face.

“It’s a long story.”

(FLASHBACK)

Harry watched as Ali disappeared out of the dungeon.

“You hungry peasant?” one of the guards said teasing Harry with food knowing he was starving.

Harry whimpered quietly closing his eyes tightly - silently wishing the world would swallow him up. The sound of the guards nosily eating filled the dungeon.

“Miss Ali is asking for it. She wants me.” the guard said obnoxiously shoving food in his mouth.

They both laughed loudly. Harry’s eyes snapped open when suddenly both guards began choking. Their eyes wide - hands grasping their throats before falling to the ground with a loud thump. Moments later footsteps quickly moved down the stairs. Niall and Ali rushed over to the guards digging the keys out of his pocket.

“Come on Harry we’re getting you out of here!” Niall whispered quickly.

Niall and Ali supported the weak boy and hurriedly ran from the dungeon. Once they made it to the kitchen Liam led them through the back throwing the door open. Sitting outside in the shadows was a carriage.

Lord Paul grabbed Harry quickly pulling him into the carriage.

“Good job you three now get back inside.” Lord Paul spoke.

“Yo-You’re not com-coming with us?!” Harry asked his eyes wide with fear. “You-You’ll be executed for help-helping me.”

“They’ll join us later Harry but we must go right now.” Lord Paul quickly waved at the three before signaling the driver to go.

-_-_-_-

The next morning news of Harry’s escape made it to the king.

“Where were the guards at?!” he shouted furious.

“Th-They’re de-de-dead your majesty.” a guard said shaking.

“Who could have done this?! Never mind the execution is upon us we must find a replacement.” he spat

“A-A re-replacement?” the guard asked confused.

The king spotted a hall boy nearby.

“Him. Grab that boy and wait for my orders.” he said getting up from his throne. “You, follow me to the dungeon immediately.”

The guard bowed and did as he was told.

-_-_-_-_-

(End of flashback)

“I wish they would have told me.” Louis mumbled snuggling closer to Harry.

“It was best you didn’t know.” Harry replied running his hand up and down Louis warm body.

“I’m so happy you’re alive.” Louis whispered kissing Harry gently.

They stared into each other’s eyes lovingly. Not caring about anything but the other person.

“I love you so much Louis.” Harry muttered.

“I love you too Harry, always.” he replied smiling sweetly at the younger boy.

“What are we going to do now Harry? We can’t just stay here.” Louis added staring at the boy with a worried expression.

“Shhh everything has been planned out. You’ll be filled in tomorrow as for right now let’s get some sleep.” Harry said pulling Louis as close as he could before throwing the covers over both of them.

Louis held onto Harry tightly afraid he might disappear or that he’d wake up and this would all be a dream. The warmth their bodies created enveloped the tired boys like a cocoon and they both drifted off peacefully.

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

“Louis wake up.” A soft voice said waking the older boy from his deep sleep.

 

“Harry?” Louis asked worried that last night had been a dream.

 

“I’m right here.” He answered sweetly pushing his lips to Louis’.

 

“I thought it might have all been a dream.” He replied sadness dripping from his voice.

 

“It wasn’t a dream. I’m here baby.”  Harry said caressing Louis cheek.

 

The older boy stared up at Harry lovingly never wanting this moment to end. Both boys were snapped out of their thoughts when a light knock echoed through the room.

 

“Come in.” Harry said.

 

Ali pushed the door open smiling at the two boys that lay in the bed wrapped in each other’s arms.

 

“Morning Harry – Louis.” She said bowing.

 

“Ali you don’t have to bow to me.” Louis said sitting up.

 

“Oh well I suppose I’m use to it sir.”

 

“Sir?” he asked smirking at her.

 

“I suppose I’m use to it Louis.” She replied grinning.

 

“Give her a break Lou it’s not an easy transition to make.” Harry said running his fingers through the older boys hair.

 

“I’ll get the hang of it soon. Breakfast is ready I know you both must be starving. I went into the kitchen this morning and saw your dinner still sitting out.” She said sternly before leaving the room.

 

At the mention of food Louis’ stomach growled loudly.

 

“I guess I didn’t realize how hungry I was.” Louis said rubbing his tummy.

 

“When’s the last time you ate?” Harry asked worried.

 

“To be perfectly honest I can’t remember. Everything has been such a blur.” He replied.

 

Harry moved out of the bed reaching a hand out. Louis grabbed his hand allowing the younger boy to pull him from the warm bed. They both pulled on their clothes in silence before walking out of the room fingers laced together.

 

 

“Good morning!” Liam greeted the two as they sat down at the table.

 

“Good morning Li.” Louis answered causally.

 

“I see you two had a spectacular night.” Niall said cheekily biting a piece of bread.

 

“It was magical. Would you like details?” Harry asked making Niall flush red.

 

“No thank you I heard enough.” He mumbled.

 

“Tsk tsk were you spying on us Nialler?” Louis asked laughing.

 

“No! The whole kingdom could hear you two last night!” he argued.

 

“They’re just teasing you babe.” Liam said rubbing the blondes back comfortingly.

 

After a few moments of silent eating Lord Paul came into the room sitting at the head of the table.

 

“Lord Paul?” Louis asked hesitantly.

 

The man looked up at the former prince nodding to show him that he had his attention.

 

“I-I wanted to thank you. I want to th-thank all fo you. If it wasn’t for you, Niall, Liam, and Ali I would have lo-lost Har-Harry.” The older boy said tears forming in his eyes.

 

Harry grabbed Louis’ hand squeezing it tightly as tears fell from his green eyes.

 

“Don’t thank us mate, it was the right thing to do. Plus we couldn’t let anything happen to you two you’re our friends. Friends stick together.” Niall replied.

 

“Harry is a great lad. I owe his family a lot. I owe you also for taking care of him while he was working at the castle. At first I was concerned but once I saw the connection you two had I knew you wouldn’t let anything happen to Harry.” Lord Paul stated.

 

Ali came in carrying a large tray of food. She placed it gently in the middle of the table.

 

“Ali please sit you’ve done enough.” Niall said patting the seat next to him.

 

“Good now that everyone is here I can tell you what has been going on. The king is on the hunt for the five of you. There is a large sum of money for whoever brings any of you to him. Dead or alive.”

 

“What are we going to do?” Liam asked his voice shaking with fear.

 

“I have a friend that lives in the country. You’ll be safe there because the King has no rule in those parts. No one is allowed out of the kingdom without a thorough search so we must plan this out perfectly if we want to all make it out unscathed.”

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

That night their plan came into action. The five of them hopped into a carriage.

 

“You must remain silent.” Lord Paul warned them before sealing the back of the carriage.

Lord Paul climbed into the front and set off. When he came to the exit of the village he saw three guards standing at the gate.

 

“Lord Paul - nice to see you today.” The first guard said smiling.

 

“Where are you going too?” the second one asked.

 

“Just going to the next town to meet up with a important business client.” He replied calmly.

 

“Well we won’t take up anymore of your time.” The first guard said.

 

Harry looked at Louis fear in his eyes. Louis squeezed the younger boy close to him waiting for the carriage to begin moving again.

 

“Wait we must search the carriage – Kings orders.” The third guard said.

 

Everyone’s eyes grew wide with fear. Before anyone knew what was going on Ali got up slipping out of the carriage.

 

Niall and Liam moved to get up before loud shouts were heard.

 

“Stop right there!!!” one of the guards yelled.

 

“Lord Paul you may go.”

 

The four boys in the carriage heard as the guards chased Ali. Niall buried his face into Liam’s shoulder to hide his sobs. Once they were a safe distance away Lord Paul slid open the door allowing a breeze to fill the carriage.

 

“What’s going to happen to Ali?” Liam asked Lord Paul immediately.

 

“I don’t know. If she is caught she’ll be killed. But she is a smart and brave girl. May God have mercy on her soul.” Lord Paul replied.

 

Harry sniffled not wanting to think about Ali being executed.

 

“It’ll be okay love. Ali will be fine.” Louis whispered softly to the distraught boy.

 

The rest of the journey everyone remained silent. Everyone was on edge thinking that at any moment they could be caught. After what seemed like eons Lord Paul stopped the carriage.

 

“Baby wake up.” Louis said shaking the curly headed boy a bit.

 

His eyes snapped open fear in his eyes.

 

“Harry it’s okay we’re here.” Niall said seeing how scared Harry had gotten.

 

They all slowly climbed out of the carriage.

 

“Wow it’s so beautiful out here.” Liam mumbled taking in the scenery.

 

Luscious green grass and rolling hills – a large lake - Harry had never seen anything like it.

 

“Paul!” a voice called.

 

A dark skinned boy about their age walked out of the manor.

 

“Zayn very nice to see you again son. I see you’re doing a wonderful job with the farm.”

 

“Nice to see you too sir. I thought you were bringing five people here?” he asked.

 

“Ali she didn’t make it. She sacrificed herself to help us escape we don’t even know if she got caught or not.” Lord Paul explained.

 

“Well you all must be tired please come inside for some tea.” Zayn said gesturing all of them to follow him.

 

-_-_-_-

 

“You live here alone?” Niall asked curious - not seeing any servants.

 

“Yes after my father passed I decided to take on the farm by myself. I never liked people serving me anyways I’d rather do it myself.” He replied smiling.

 

“I like you.” Niall replied laughing.

 

“You have a beautiful place here.” Harry said.

 

“Thank you. Now it won’t be so lonely with four other people to live with.” He replied happily.

 

“I’m always telling Zayn he needs to live a little. He forgets that he’s still young and needs to have some fun now and then.” Lord Paul said taking a long sip of tea.

 

“Will you be staying for dinner?” Zayn asked ignoring Lord Paul’s comments.

 

“No I must leave soon I need to go back to the kingdom to find out what happened with Ali.” He said frowning.

 

“Please keep us informed Lord Paul.”

 

The older man nodded before getting up.

 

“I will see you five soon. Wait for my letter.”

 

“Please be safe.” Harry mumbled

 

“Don’t worry about me Harry I will be fine. You four keep yourselves out of trouble.”

 

“Thank you again Lord Paul for everything.” Liam replied.

 

With one last nod of his head Lord Paul exited the house.

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

“Time to get up!”  
  
  
Harry opened his eyes – sitting up from the warm bed reluctantly.  
  
  
“Shut up Niall!” Louis whined shoving his face back into the pillow.  
  
  
“Come on babe.” Harry said pulling Louis up out of the bed.  
  
  
The two boys sleepily made their way out of the room following the smell of food.  
  
  
“Good morning love birds.” Liam said placing a large tray of food on the table.  
  
  
“Morning Li.” Harry said sitting down at the table pulling Louis into his lap.  
  
  
The older boy buried his face cutely into Harry’s neck.  
  
  
“I hope you all slept well.” Zayn said taking a sip of tea.  
  
  
“So what’s on the agenda for today?” Louis asked peeking up.  
  
  
“Just the same chores – cleaning, feeding the animals, watering the crops.” Zayn said simply.  
  
  
“Animals?” Harry asked excitedly.  
  
  
“Yeah you are welcome to help if you’d like.”  
  
  
“Of course we’ll help mate you’ve done us a big favor the least we can do is help out around here.” Niall answered through a mouthful of food.  
  
  
“Well let’s get this day started I want to feed the animals!” Harry said leaping up happily.  
  
  
Louis laughed at the boy’s eagerness. The five of them walked outside single file.  
  
  
“This sun feels amazing.” Liam said.  
  
  
“Okay here you go Harry.”  
  
  
Zayn handed Harry a large bucket.  
  
  
“Where are all the animals at?” he asked pulling along the large bucket as he followed Zayn.  
  
  
“Right back there – in the barn. Niall, Liam there is a well over there next to the crops you can use to get water.” Zayn said pointing them in the right direction.  
  
  
“I will be over by the lake watering the horses.” He said before they all departed.  
  
  
“Why are you so happy?” Louis asked staring at Harry who had a large grin on his face.  
  
  
“What’s not to be happy about? These past few days have been the worst days of my entire life. Now I’m free from service and I get to be with you without having to be worried about being killed. I’ve got you and the best mates anyone could ask for.” Harry replied as he walked into the barn.  
  
  
“I really make you that happy?” Louis asked quietly.  
  
  
Harry turned around staring at Louis. He had his head down – his hands playing with the hem of his shirt nervously. The younger boy placed the bucket gently on the ground.  
  
  
“You make me happier than anything in the entire world. I never thought I’d love someone as much as I love you.” He answered wrapping his arms around Louis’ neck and kissing him passionately.  
  
  
“I love you so much Harry.” Louis said pulling away from the kiss – caressing his pale cheek softly.  
  
  
“Get a room!” Niall said walking into the barn.  
  
  
“Do you two ever stop snogging?” Zayn asked.  
  
  
 “You haven’t even seen the worst of it.” Liam said wrapping his arms around Niall’s waist.  
  
  
“We’re not even as bad as they are.” Niall added chuckling.  
  
  
“You haven’t even fed the animals.” Zayn said pointing down at the bucket of animal feed.  
  
  
“Sorry got caught up…” Harry replied giggling.  
  
  
  
The five of them walked around the barn chatting as Zayn fed the animals.  
  
  
“Watch your step.” Zayn warned as they made their rounds.  
  
  
“What do you-“  
  
  
Before Niall could finish the boy felt his foot sink into something soft.  
  
  
“Uh oh…” Louis said backing away from Niall – pulling Harry with him.  
  
  
“Liam…what did I just step in?” Niall asked his face blank.  
  
  
“It’s no big deal baby let’s just go get you cleaned up.” Liam said softly trying to calm the boy.  
  
  
“I stepped in poop didn’t I?” Niall asked his face turning green.  
  
  
Louis began laughing hysterically holding onto Harry to keep from falling.  
  
  
“Babe stop it don’t laugh.” Harry said trying to control himself.  
  
  
Niall began tearing up his head hung low. Louis immediately stopped laughing and made his way over to the boy.  
  
  
“I’m sorry Nialler I didn’t mean to laugh. It’s okay really it’s just poop it washes off with soap and water.” Louis said trying to comfort him.  
  
  
“Let’s go swimming.” Zayn said placing the empty bucket on the ground.  
  
  
Niall’s head snapped upwards.  
  
  
“Really in the lake?” he asked excited.  
  
  
“Yeah it’ll be fun. What do you say?” Zayn asked the rest of them.  
  
  
“I’ve never swam in a lake before.” Louis replied.  
  
  
“I don’t think any of us have.” Liam added.  
  
  
“Well what are we waiting for let’s go!”  
  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
  
As the days turned into weeks and the five boys grew unbelievably close. It was as if they had known each other their entire lives.  
  
  
“So Zayn no one special in your life?” Liam asked  
  
  
“No unless you count the animals on this farm.” He replied laughing.  
  
  
“Don’t you ever get lonely?” Harry asked snuggling into Louis – enjoying the warmth radiating off of his body.  
  
  
“There’s a lot to do here to keep me busy. I mean sometimes I get lonely but now I have four of the best mates around to keep my company.”  
  
  
“Awww we love you Zaynnnnn.” Niall replied laughing  
  
  
“Shut up! Enough of the sappy stuff.” Zayn mumbled scrunching up his face.  
  
  
“What was that?”  
  
  
Louis sat up taking Harry with him.  
  
  
“What’s wrong baby?” Harry asked worried.  
  
  
“Someone’s outside.” Louis spoke in a hushed voice.  
  
  
The five of them stood up – all of them on edge. Zayn walked over to the closet pulling out swords handing one to Louis and Niall.  
  
  
“I know since you’re a prince you are skilled with the sword as for you Niall you just look like you can do damage with one.” He whispered.  
  
  
Niall laughed quietly.  
  
  
“And you were right.” The Irish boy said.  
  
  
“Stay here. No matter what happens I love you so much Haz.” Louis whispered quickly kissing the whimpering boy before turning and walking towards the door Niall and Zayn at his sides.  
  
  
There was a light knock on the door. They all remained silent.  
  
  
“Hello?” a quiet voice called out.  
  
  
Harry’s ears perked up. He knew that voice – he rushed passed the trio before any of them could grab him.  
  
  
“Harry no!” Liam said but it was too late.  
  
  
Harry threw the door open seeing a hooded figure standing before him. Louis rushed to his side thrusting his sword at the hooded figure. The person jumped back toppling over.  
  
  
“What the fuck Louis!” a familiar voice called.  
  
  
“Ali?” Niall asked.  
  
  
The hooded figure stood up taking off the cloak.  
  
  
“Who else would it be? Thanks for trying to kill me.” She said jokingly.  
  
  
“Come in!” Liam said excitedly.  
  
  
They all moved back inside.  
  
  
“Zayn this is Ali our friend who helped up escape.”  
  
  
“Nice to meet you.” Zayn said placing a kiss on her hand.  
  
  
Ali blushed smiling.  
  
  
“What happened to you after you ran off?” Liam asked.  
  
  
“They chased me all over the village. To be perfectly honest I didn’t think I was going to make it out alive. At one point they almost caught me I was cornered with nowhere to go but I was saved by a group of rebels.” She explained.  
  
  
“Rebels?” Louis asked confused.  
  
  
“A group of people fighting to topple the Kings rule.” She explained.  
  
  
“What happened after they saved you?”  
  
  
“They brought me to a safe place. They already knew who I was so I didn’t have to tell them. I was fed and had a place to sleep all for a very low price.”  
  
  
“What price?” Niall asked thinking of the worst.  
  
  
“Nothing like that Niall they just wanted information about the King which I was very willing to give up.” She answered, “After a day I got word that Lord Paul was back so I immediately went to him to make sure you all made it safely here.”  
  
  
“I’m so glad you’re okay.” Harry said tears falling from his eyes.  
  
  
He hugged the girl in his arms.  
  
  
“Shhh Harry I’m sorry I worried you so much. I’m fine though honestly.”  
  
  
Harry pulled away wiping his tears on his shirt. The loud grumbling of Niall’s stomach caused everyone to laugh.  
  
  
“Have you boy eaten yet?” she asked curious.  
  
  
“No I’m so hungry.” Niall mumbled rubbing his tummy.  
  
  
“I will cook you boys a feast tonight. Sound good?” she asked happily.  
  
  
“Yes we can all help.” Niall replied getting up.  
  
  
“No Niall you stay out of the kitchen you’ll eat all the food before it’s even done!” Liam said laughing.  
  
  
“Fine.” He huffed angrily.  
  
  
“I’ll help you.” Zayn said standing up.  
  
  
Ali smiled at him shyly before nodding. The two walked to the kitchen together.  
  
  
“Does anyone have the feeling those two have a strong connection?” Louis asked smirking.  
  
  
“It won’t be long now before Zayn isn’t ‘lonely’ anymore.” Niall replied laughing.  
  
  
“You okay baby?” Louis asked quietly seeing Harry stare off.  
  
   
“Yeah I was just thinking how perfect everything is now.”  
  
  
“How could it not be perfect with you here?” Louis replied kissing him gently.  
  
  
Harry stared into Louis’ eyes mesmerized. As they sat there in each other’s arms enjoying the company of their best friends and the smell of delicious food flowing through the house everything that had happened before was a mere memory.  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

 

Everyone sat around the table staring at the large feast in front of them.

 

“I don’t think we’re going to be able to eat this all Ali!” Louis said laughing.

 

“Speak for yourself I could eat this all by myself.” Niall said piling food on his plate.

 

“I take that as a compliment.” Ali replied.

 

They all ate while enjoying each other’s company having a random conversation here and there. Harry was staring at Ali in confusion – she seemed to have something on her mind she wanted to talk about but was holding back.

 

“Ali?”

 

“Hmm?” she answered.

 

“What’s on your mind?” he asked quietly.

 

“Oh leave her alone Haz she’s just tired that’s all.” Niall spoke up as he shoved food into his mouth obnoxiously.

 

“Actually there’s something I wanted to talk to you all about…” she replied staring at her plate with great interest.

 

“Is everything okay?” Liam asked.

 

“Do you remember me telling you I was saved by the rebels? The thing I didn’t tell you is that I have joined them.” She mumbled.

 

“Joined them? So you plan on helping them overthrow the King?” Zayn asked trying to make sure he heard her right.

 

“Yes…” she replied simply.

 

“Are you insane?! You’ll get yourself killed.” Louis shouted.

 

“Louis baby don’t shout please.” Harry begged.

 

“I won’t get myself killed Lou we have a plan we just need a bit more help is all.” She replied staring at all of them.

 

“Wh-What you want us to hel-help?” Harry stuttered getting nervous.

 

He had escaped from the Kings rule he didn’t want to do anything to get himself killed not when things have been going so perfectly for him…but at the same time he wanted to help Ali since she had been one of the people who saved his life.

 

“Yes I’m asking for your help. All of us excluding Zayn have worked in the castle we know how everything works. Louis you are the prince you know things we don’t know and if we over throw your father you will become King. You can fix everything for the middle and lower classes.”

 

Louis contemplated what she was saying for a moment.

 

“What is this plan you have then?” Louis asked.

 

“You’re going to help us?!” she asked excited.

 

“We’re in.” Zayn said pointing at Liam and Niall.

 

“Yes on one condition, Harry stays out of this.” He replied.

 

Everyone looked at Harry. His face was emotionless – slowly the boy got up and stormed outside.

 

Harry ran to the lake – anger bubbling up inside of him. He wasn’t a child he was very capable of helping. He had every right to help with this because he owes a lot to Ali. The younger boy picked up a rock and threw it into the water. He stared out at the water – tears falling from his emerald eyes. He felt two strong arms wrap tightly around his waist.

 

“Haz…”

 

“G-Go away Louis…I don’t w-want to talk to you ri-right now.” Harry replied helplessly.

 

“Please Harry I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

 

“I’m not a child I can take care of myself!” Harry shouted pushing Louis away from him.

 

Louis stared at him pain evident in his features. Harry buried his face into his hands, sobbing.

 

“I-I’ve almost lost you on-once Harry. I can’t let that happen again. I love you so much please don’t be angry with me.” Louis said pulling Harry close to him.

 

Harry let himself be pulled into Louis’ arms. He buried his face into Louis neck.

 

“I’m so-sorry for overreacting. I love you too Lou…more than anything but I want to be by your side I don’t want you to have to do this alone.”

 

Louis lifted Harry’s face to wipe his tears away.

 

“I’d rather go by myself and get hurt then let any harm come to you. I couldn’t live with myself Haz. Please for me just stay out of this…please.” Louis begged kissing Harry gently.

 

Harry whimpered wrapping his arms around the older boy’s neck.

 

“Promise me you’ll be safe, promise me you’ll come back to me unharmed.” Harry muttered.

 

“I promise Harry I’ll come back to you.” He replied caressing his pale cheek gently.

 

The younger boy nodded allowing Louis to hold him close. The two stood there for a moment in their own world whispering loving words into each other’s ears.

 

“Excuse me?” a voice came.

 

The two boys looked up to see a dark haired man a few years older than them.

 

“Who are you?” Louis asked pulling Harry behind him.

 

“My name is Nick I am here to see Miss Ali?” he answered simply.

 

“Follow me.” Louis replied heading towards the house Harry close to his side.

 

“Ali someone named Nick is here.” Louis said walking into the living room and taking a seat pulling Harry into his lap.

 

“Nick about time you’ve made it here I was getting worried. Everyone this is Nick second in command of the rebels.” Ali said introducing him.

 

“Nice to meet you all.” He said.

 

Harry wiggled uncomfortably at the way Nick’s eyes lingered over him. Louis’ grasp on him tightened feeling the younger boy’s unease.

 

“You okay baby?” he whispered into Harry’s ear.

 

“I-I’m fine.” He replied.

 

“They’ve all decided to help us except Harry.” Ali spoke up.

 

“That’s a shame.” He replied smirking at Harry.

 

The younger boy didn’t like the way Nick was staring at him. He felt a sense of panic swell in his chest. Something was off about him but he couldn’t figure out what.

 

“I’m here to fill you in on the plan. In exactly one week we’ll be putting our plan into action….”

 

Harry zoned out the conversation burying his face into Louis’ neck closing his eyes and listening to his steady breathing.

 

“We can’t leave Haz here alone.” Louis spoke up.

 

Harry snapped out of his day dream.

 

“I can stay here and watch him.” Nick volunteered.

 

Harry froze.

 

“I think that’s a good idea in case things go badly you can take him away from here.” Louis replied agreeing with Nick.

 

Nick licked his lips a smirk spreading onto his face. Harry watched him with a frightened expression.

 

“Is that okay Hazza?” Louis asked him.

 

Harry bit his bottom lip nervously. He didn’t want to be a burden to them it wasn’t like him to judge someone he didn’t even know.

 

“Tha-That’s fine baby.” He whispered.

 

“Good now I’ll fill you in on the plan.” Nick said.

 

They all gathered around the table listening intensely to the plan.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

Over the next couple of days they went through the plan again and again – revising and making it perfect. There was no room for mistakes. One slip up and they could all end up dead. As the sun peaked over the horizon on the big day Harry got up early making breakfast for everyone so they’d have energy for the journey ahead of them. He watched as everyone ate enthusiastically – chatting amongst themselves. Harry slowly wandered outside. He walked over to a large tree that sat by the lake and sat down on a ragged swing that hung from one of the large branches.

 

He kicked his feet on the ground causing the swing to move slowly. Harry let the tears he was holding in slide down his pale face. It would’ve been a lie if he said he wasn’t scared to death that something would happen to one of them. That one of them would be caught off guard and be killed. The thought of that tore him up on the inside. Harry was so caught up in his thoughts he didn’t realize Louis, Niall, Liam, and Zayn were making their way towards him.

 

“Hazza?” Liam asked when he saw Harry’s face shining with tears.

 

The curly headed boy looked up at the four of them before a painful sob racked through his body. He got up from the swing - his legs buckled underneath him.

 

“Harry!” Louis shouted catching the boy in his arms before he hit the ground completely.

 

Louis held the crying boy close. He knew Harry was upset about this whole plan. The other three boys came over to the two of them wrapping their arms around each other.

 

“It’s going to be okay Harry please don’t cry mate.” Niall whispered wanting to cry but decided it was best if he didn’t.

 

“You don’t kn-know that for sure. Wh-What if something bad happens? I-I don’t want to los-lose any of you. I love you all s-so much.” He answered.

 

“And we love you - you have to trust us when we say things are going to work out for the best. If one of us does die - we die for a good cause. We die with pride.” Zayn adds rubbing Harry’s back comfortingly.

 

Liam glared over at Zayn when his words only made the younger boy cry harder.

 

“It’s time.” Ali said walking up to the group.

 

Harry attached himself to Ali not wanting to let her go. Ali pulled the clinging boy away from her placing a dagger into his hand. He stared at her in disbelief.

 

“Keep yourself safe Harry.” She whispered to him quickly.

 

“Ple-Please don’t go…please.” He begged tucking the dagger into his pocket.

 

Louis felt his heart clench painfully. As much as he wanted to stay with Harry he had a duty to the people of the kingdom. He had to set them free from his father’s reign. Louis pulled Harry close to him crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

 

“I love you Harry. If the worst should happen just know you are the only one who will ever have my heart. Wait for me baby…” Louis let go of the crying boy before turning and mounting his horse.

 

They all said their goodbyes before mounting their horses. Harry watched as they disappeared out of sight. He slowly made his way back to the quiet house. When he walked into the living room Nick was leaning up against the wall a smirk on his face.

 

“You okay baby?”  
 

Harry looked at him a frightened expression on his face.

 

“I-I’m fine.” Harry mumbled staring at the floor his fingers twisting together uncomfortably.

 

Nick slowly made his way over to the younger boy – squeezing his shoulders in his large hands.

 

“You’re so tense. Relax a bit.”

 

“Plea-Please don’t…” Harry answered pulling away from Nick.

 

Before he could say anything Harry ran to his room slamming the door shut. As the day turned into night Harry felt his stomach rumble but fear kept him in the safety of his room. The next morning he cleaned himself up placing his dagger into his pocket before tip toeing out of his room.

 

“About time you came out of your room.” Nick said startling Harry, “Here’s breakfast.”

 

 

The dark haired man pushed a plate of food towards Harry. He hesitantly sat down next to Nick picking up his fork. Harry’s body tensed as he felt Nick’s hand squeeze his thigh.

 

“S-St-Stop Nick…” Harry whimpered trying to push his hand away.

 

“Don’t act like you don’t want it.” Nick growled biting into Harry’s milky skin causing him to wince in pain.

 

Harry struggled to get up only to have Nick push him to the ground – straddling him.

 

“Ge-Get off me!” Harry screamed tears running down his face as he thrashed on the ground helpless.

 

Nick ripped at Harry’s shirt and began sucking on his neck greedily. He grinded down onto Harry hard letting out a lustful moan that echoed throughout the house. Harry felt sick he didn’t want this.

 

“Scream as loud as you want Harry no one’s going to hear you.” He replied slipping his hand into Harry’s trousers.

 

“N-No! St-Stop…get off me! I don-don’t want this. Lou-Louis help me! Please someone!” he cried pushing at Nick roughly.

 

 

Suddenly Harry remembered the gift Ali had given him before she left. He reached his hand down into his pocket pulling out the dagger – throwing the sheath from it he plunged it into Nick’s back. The man cried out in pain throwing himself to the side. He stared at Harry his eyes full of rage. The older man lunged at Harry trying to knock the dagger from his hand but Harry was faster than him. The younger boy stabbed Nick over and over until his body lay motionless on the ground.

When realization hit him Harry threw the dagger onto the ground gasping.

 

_He just killed someone…_

 

Without thinking Harry ran from the house and to the lake. He scrubbed at his hands frantically trying to remove the blood.

 

_I have to get out of here – I must get out of here._

Harry untied a white horse from the fence and jumped on it. He didn’t know where he was going but he had to get out of here. He kicked the horse’s side and held on as the animal quickly galloped off.

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

“I can’t wait to see Harry and tell him the great news.” Louis gushed as they neared the farm.

 

“I can’t believe we all made it out unharmed and over threw your father!” Ali replied her horse galloping next to Louis’.

 

“VICTORY!!!” Niall shouted kicking the side of his horse and sped off - the other four close behind him.

 

“Nick! Harry! We’re back!” Zayn shouted dismounting his horse and tying it to a fence.

 

The house was quiet – too quiet.

 

“Something’s wrong.” Louis said running passed them to get into the house.

 

As they entered the house a foul smell hit them like a truck.

 

“What the fuck!? Nick’s dead.” Ali shouted pointing to his corpse. “This is the dagger I gave Haz before we left.” She added picking up the dagger crusted with blood from the floor.

 

Louis frantically searched the house while the others searched the farm for the curly headed boy.

 

“Shhh Louis I’m sure he’s fine.” Liam said trying to sooth the sobbing boy.

 

“I-I need to fin-find him Li. Wh-What if he’s hurt?!”

 

“There’s a horse missing.” Zayn said as he re-entered the house.

 

“I have to go find him.” Louis said getting up.

 

Before he made it out the door Niall stepped in front of him.

 

“You need sleep mate. We all do. We will all look for him tomorrow.”

 

-_-_-_-_-

 

Harry walked side by side with his horse. He was in a shabby village. The people here were dirty and stared at him like he was fresh meat. He tied his horse up outside a pub before he entered the shack – sitting in the darkest corner in the place.

 

A ragged man stumbled over to him after he’d been sitting there for a while consumed by his own thoughts.

 

“Hello lad.” He slurred spilling his drink a bit when he sat down.

 

“H-Hi.” Harry mumbled staring down at the table.

 

The man placed a second mug of drink down on the table scooting it towards Harry – a smirk on his face. Not wanting to be rude Harry grabbed it taking a large gulp – grimacing at the bitter taste.

 

“What brings you to these parts?”

 

“J-Just stopped for the nig-night.”

 

Harry’s mouth started drying causing him to drink more and more. The man’s grin grew wider as Harry downed his drink.

 

“How about you come back to my place, yeah?” the man said getting up and grabbing Harry by the waist – guiding him out.

 

Harry wanted to say no but he couldn’t speak – his vision blurred as they exited the pub - a cold gust of wind crashed into his heated body causing him to shiver. He had no idea where the man was leading him. Suddenly he felt himself being pushed up against a wall the man pressing up against him.

 

“You’ve got such a pretty mouth.” He slurred.

 

Harry could smell the alcohol wafting off his body.

 

“St-Stop. Get of-off of me.” Harry whimpered an image of Nick flashing into his mind.

 

“Hey! What are you doing?!” a voice called from somewhere.

 

Harry felt himself hit the wet ground before he blacked out.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

When he woke up he was in a small, cozy room.

 

 

“Oh you’re awake.” A lady with platinum blonde hair said looking up from her book.

 

“Wh-Where am I?” he asked his voice hoarse.

 

“My husband, Tom, found you in the alley last night. I suspect you were drugged so things might be a bit foggy at the moment. I’m Lou by the way.”

 

When the woman said her name Harry felt tears swell in his eyes. He buried his face into his hands sobbing.

 

“What’s wrong dear?” she asked worried.

 

“I’m so-sorry. You’re name re-reminded me of someone I kno-know.” He explained.

 

She stared at him her expression full of sympathy.

 

“It’s fine darling don’t apologize. Are you hungry?”

 

“Star-Starving.” He muttered wiping at his tears.

 

“Come on – Tom should be done cooking by now.” She said getting up gesturing for Harry to follow her.

 

When he entered the small dining room he saw a tall man with reddish hair and a precious baby girl.

 

“I’m Tom.” The man said introducing himself.

 

“H-Harry, thank you for saving m-me.” He answered shaking his hand.

 

“Don’t mention it.”

 

They all sat down at the table and quietly ate. Harry stayed silent for the most part – listening to Lou and Tom converse. After they were done eating Harry helped wash dishes and put them away.

 

As he was putting away the last dish he felt a slight tug on his trousers. He looked down to see the baby smiling up at him – grinning he picked her up. She reached out tugging at his curls, giggling.

 

  
“What’s her name?” Harry asked Lou who was watching them from her place at the table.

 

“Lux. She likes you Harry, usually she doesn’t like people but she definitely likes you.”

 

Lux yawned nuzzling her face into Harry’s neck - he rocked her slowly lulling her to sleep.

 

Lou got up and slowly took Lux from Harry’s arms. The younger boy smiled as she left the room to put Lux in her bed. Harry wandered outside staring up at the sky - the stars were bright tonight. Thoughts of Louis flooded his mind. Was he alive? Were any of them alive?

 

“You okay Harry?” a soft voice said from behind him.

 

“If I said yes it would be a lie.”

 

“What’s wrong? It’s not good to bottle things up inside, dear. It’ll tear you apart.” She said pulling him down to sit on the bench next to her.

 

He sighed before spilling everything to Lou. It was so easy to talk to her she made him feel safe. She reminded him of his mum – caring and vibrant.

 

“Louis’ and your friends must be worried about you. Why don’t you go back?”

 

“W-What if there’s no-nothing to go back too? What if they-they’re dead?” he answered tears falling down his pale face.

 

“You’ll never know until you see for yourself. Tomorrow we’ll go to the farm, okay?”

 

“Ok-Okay.”

 

“Good now let’s get some sleep.”

 

-_-_-_-_-

 

The journey to the farm seemed like it took eons. When they finally arrived though it was as if Harry’s worst nightmares had come to life, everything was gone. The house was empty – all the animals gone. Harry fell to the ground, sobbing.

 

“Shhh Harry don’t cry.” Lou said trying to calm him down.

 

“Wh-What does this mea-mean Lou?”

 

“It probably got wiped clean by bandits.” She explained.

 

“It’s been days the-they should have been bac-back by now.”

 

_Louis, Nialler, Li, Zayn, and Ali…were they all dead? Everyone I have ever cared for and loved…all of them…are dead._

Lou picked up the broken boy and placed him in the back of the carriage.

 

“Sleep Harry.” She commanded closing the door.

 

Harry curled into a ball wishing the world would swallow him up. He cried until he was overwhelmed with sleep and his eyes slipped close.

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Lou sighed softly turning her head and staring at the young boy sleeping peacefully in the carriage. She stared at the nearing village an anxious feeling swelling inside her. The farm didn’t look as if it had been raided by bandits there would have been more destruction to the property – so she followed her gut and made her move on what to do.

 

As she entered the village people turned their heads and smiled at her. The villagers seemed _happy_ not like they had been described to her only the other night. When the carriage stopped at the castle doors Lou didn’t see a single guard around so she entered cautiously.

 

“Halt who are you?”

 

Lou stopped the carriage as a guard approached. She jumped down walking up to him.

 

“My name is Lou Teasdale. I don’t mean to offend you but can you tell me who is King here?” she asked bravely.

 

The guard grimaced at her question but held his tongue.

 

“King Louis, of course! Have been you living under a rock?” he replied a bit harshly.

 

“Leo what have I told you about harassing the visitors of the castle?” An Irish voice shouted.

 

“Sorry, sir.” The guard replied his head hung low.

 

“You’re Niall!” Lou said bounding up to the boy.

 

Harry had mentioned an Irish boy named Niall that had been his friend.

 

“Yes I am. How do you know that?” he asked confused.

 

Lou glanced at the guard – who was watching them.

 

“Leo back to work.” Niall commanded gently.

 

The guard nodded before leaving the two alone. When he was out of sight Lou gestured Niall to follow her as she made her way back to the carriage. She reached up pulling the door open to reveal the sleeping boy.

 

“ _H-Harry?”_ he muttered tears swelling in his eyes.

 

Harry’s eyes opened at the sound of his name being called. He sat up quickly gasping.

 

“A-Am I dre-dreaming? Niall i-is it really you?” he asked eyes wide.

 

Niall jumped into the back of the carriage tackling the curly headed boy in a tight hug.

 

“I can’t believe it’s really you! Wait until the others see you! We’ve been so fucking worried.”

 

“Wh-Where’s Lo-Louis?” Harry asked his body shaking.

 

“Throne room with Liam.”

 

Before anything else could be said Harry dashed out of the carriage running for the throne room.

 

“Louis! Louis!!!!” He shouted his voice echoing throughout the castle.

 

When he burst into the throne room Louis and Liam stared at him as if he were a ghost.

 

“H-Hazza!” Louis said running up to the boy hugging him tightly.

 

Harry clung to Louis sobbing softly into his shirt.

 

“I-I love you Lou-Louis.”

 

“I love you too Haz. Shhh, it’s okay I’m here I won’t let anyone hurt you.” Louis said rubbing Harry’s back trying to calm the trembling boy.

 

“Pro-Promise me you wo-won’t leave me again?” Harry asked sniffling.

 

“I promise, love. Where have you been?” he asked running his fingers through Harry’s soft curls.

 

“He’s been with me.” Lou answered as her and Niall walked into the room.

 

“This is Lou – her husband saved me when I left the farm and was attacked in an alley way.”

 

“Thank you very much for keeping him safe.” Liam spoke up smiling.

 

“Why did you leave the farm anyways? What happened with Nick?” Louis asked.

 

Harry’s body froze his breathing becoming erratic at the mention of Nick’s name.

 

“ **N-No…no no no no**!” Harry screamed pushing Louis away - his arms wrapping protectively around himself.

 

He backed away from everyone that was staring at him concerned. His legs buckled and he hit the ground sobbing.

 

“Harry, baby, you’re safe – he can’t hurt you anymore.” Louis said kneeling down next to him worried.

 

“Maybe you should bring him up to the room Louis for some rest.” Liam suggested.

 

Louis nodded helping Harry off the cold floor.

 

“When Ali and Zayn get back tell them what has happened and also sort a room out for Lou I’m sure she’s tired from her long trip.” He said guiding Harry out of the room.

 

Once in the room Louis strips Harry of his clothes doing the same to himself. He laid the trembling boy in bed before getting in and straddling him. Louis pushed soft kisses to Harry’s face, jaw, neck any place he could possibly reach – whispering sweet words to him.

 

“L-Louis make love t-to me.” Harry moaned.

 

Louis stuck his fingers into his mouth coating them before reaching in between their bodies and pushing one finger into Harry’s entrance. After a short while he stuck a second in – scissoring him open.

 

“Ready, love?” Louis asked gently.

 

Harry whimpered nodding but before Louis could make the next move Harry pulled the boy down switching positions so he was on top. The younger boy lowered himself so he could take Louis into his mouth. A filthy moan slipped from Louis’ mouth at the sight of Harry’s plump lips wrapped around his hard cock.

 

Harry sat up positioning himself above Louis’ cock before slowing lowering himself.

 

“Fu-Fuck Louis!” Harry moaned as he bounced up and down.

 

Louis grabbed Harry’s hips and watched as Harry was consumed by pure pleasure.

 

“Y-You’re so tight babe.” Louis groaned watching the younger boy slam himself down over and over again. 

 

“T-T-Touch me, Lou-Louis please.” He whimpered begging for some sort of friction.

 

Louis grabbed his hard length stroking it quickly.

 

“Mmm that’s it Hazza, cum for me.”

 

Harry threw his head back - a filthy moan falling from his sinful lips as he came painting Louis’ chest white. The way Harry clenched around Louis had the older boy cumming hard deep inside Harry’s tight heat.

 

Harry collapsed on top Louis both boys breathing heavily.

 

“I love you Louis.” Harry whimpered.

 

“I love you too Harry. Always.” Louis replied pulling the shaking boy closer.

 

-_-_-_-

 

That evening Harry woke up to find the bed empty – frowning he got up seeing a note on Louis’ pillow.

 

_Hazza when you wake up - bathe and come find me. I put some clothes out for you already. I love you. – Louis_

Harry smiled before going to bathe. When he finished he walked out into the hall looking to see if anyone was around. He scratched his head wondering where everyone was?

 

“Excuse me.” Harry said to a hall boy with bright orange hair.

 

“Hello sir.” He said bowing.

 

“Please don’t bow I’m no one special. What’s your name?” Harry asked smiling.

 

“Ed, sir.”

 

“I’m Harry. Have you seen Louis?”

 

“Last time I saw King Louis he was talking to Niall in the dining room.” He replied.

 

“Thank you Ed.”

 

Harry slowly made his way to the dining hall only to be stopped at the doors.

 

“Harry!” Ali shouted hugging him tightly.

 

“Ali where’s Louis at?” Harry asked again pouting.

 

He missed Louis’ strong arms wrapped around his waist and his sweet scent.

 

“I’ll get him for you. Stay here.” She said running into the dining room.

 

After a short moment Louis came out grinning happily.

 

“Hey love.” He said pulling Harry into a heated kiss.

 

“What’s going on in there?” Harry asked.

 

“Oh they’re setting up for dinner.” Louis replied.

 

“Isn’t it a bit early?”

 

“Well it’s a special occasion.” He answered.

 

“I’m guessing it’s also a ‘surprise’.”

 

“Afraid so but won’t be long til everything is ready. I’ll come for you when we’ve finished.”

 

Harry huffed dramatically.

 

“Fine, I’ll be in the library.” Harry pushed a quick kiss to Louis’ lips before making his way to the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I've updated this story. I'm thinking about ending this story soon because I'm having writers block...but if you have any suggestions on what should happen in the story please share and give me some ideas (: 
> 
> This chapter sucks :( I tried. Leave me feedback - Positive or negative. xx


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sucks so bad! I wrote the beginning of this while drunk so if it doesn't make sense I'm sorry. :(

“Harry? Hazza?” 

Harry felt someone shake him lightly. He didn’t know how long he was sleeping for or even when he had fallen asleep. Opening his eyes he grinned seeing Louis' smiling face. 

“Lou.” He said cutely wrapping his arms around the older boy pushing their lips together. 

“Dinner’s ready. Come on everyone’s waiting.” Louis said pulling away. 

He grabbed Harry’s hand – pulling him from the soft couch he was laying on. When they entered the dining hall everyone stood from their seats smiling fondly at the two of them. Harry smiled back slightly confused. Where they really this happy to see him? He knew everyone was worried about him but he never imagined this much. Louis took a seat at the end of the table, Harry right next to him. 

“Dinner is served!” Louis said when he got situated. 

Niall immediately dug in and a light chatter filled the room. Harry ate quietly lost in his own thoughts. 

“Harry!”

Harry’s eyes darted up at the sound of the child's voice. 

“Lux!” he squealed getting up and taking the giggling girl from Lou’s arms. “I was so out of it I didn’t even see you.” He said pushing soft kisses to her cheeks. 

He sat back down – sitting her gently in his lap. 

“How are you feeling Harry?” Tom asked from beside Lou. 

“Wonderful. When did you and Lux get here?” Harry asked delighted to see them both.

“About two hours ago. King Louis was kind enough to send for us to be here.” He answered taking a sip of wine from his glass.

Harry turned to Louis grinning. 

“You’re the best.” 

Louis stared at the younger boy with the purest love shining in his eyes.

“No you are. No one is more amazing then you my love.” He replied.

Harry felt tears falling from his eyes. The room grew quiet as they watched them intensely. 

“Harry Edward Styles you are my angel sent from heaven. I don’t know what I would do without you. Before you came into my life everything was dark and I was so bitter. After my mother died I thought I’d never be happy and then here you come bringing the light back into my life. You saved me Harry – from myself, from my father, from everything bad.” 

Louis reached into his pocket pulling out something silver. A ring. Harry gasped covering his mouth with his hand as fresh tears began forming in his eyes. 

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you so much. Will you marry me?” he asked holding out the ring. 

Harry stood up placing Lux on the ground before pulling Louis into a tight hug his face buried into the older boys shoulder his body trembling violently as he sobbed. Louis closed his eyes letting his tears freely flow as he held Harry in his arms. 

“O-Of course I’l-I’ll marry you! You’ve just made me the happiest person to ever exist in this world.” Harry said pushing his lips to Louis’. The two boys kissed passionately before pulling apart when the room broke out in a loud applause. They looked up seeing everyone out of their seats cheering and clapping. 

Louis grabbed Harry’s hand slipping the sliver ring on his finger before placing a soft kiss to his hand. 

-_-_-_-

 

The kingdom was exploding with festivity. Everywhere you looked people where running about setting up decorations and preparing things for the big day. It was the most amazing thing to see. Harry had always lived a quiet life and never imagined he’d have such a grand wedding. 

He was standing in front of a large mirror as Ali and the tailor fitted him for his clothes. 

“Stop moving Haz or she’ll accidently prick you with the needle.” Ali said measuring his waist. 

“I’m sorry I can’t help it I’m excited.” He gushed. 

“We all are but if we can’t get your clothes to fit correctly there will be no wedding.” She replied laughing. 

At that Harry stood as still as a statue not daring to move. He wasn't about to have the best day of his life taken away just because he couldn't stand still.

“Have you decided who’s going to be your best man?” Ali asked curiously.

“I think Niall because Louis is asking Liam but you know it doesn’t matter because despite those who might not agree we want you, Niall, Liam, Zayn, Lou, and Lord Paul at the alter with us. We’ve been through a lot together so we want you with us for this moment too.” He replied. 

“Have you asked Lord Paul if he’d escort you down the aisle?” 

“Yeah he said he’d be honored too. I’m glad he said yes since he’s the closest thing to a father I have since mine passed away…” 

Ali noticed Harry’s eyes grow sad. She knew he was upset his father couldn't be there. 

“Okay Lillian that’s enough for right now Harry needs some rest.” Ali said tucking away fabrics.

Harry stepped down and mumbled a good bye before exiting the room. He searched around for Louis but he wasn’t anywhere to be found. Feeling the sadness overwhelming him Harry ducked into the library. He sat down in a large arm chair burying his face in his hands letting his tears flow freely. 

“Are you okay, sir?” A voice asked. 

 

Harry looked up startled as Ed walked out from behind a bookshelf. 

 

“Oh I didn't know anyone else was in here.” 

 

“I came in here to get away from all the wedding hysteria.” Ed replied, “Are you okay?” he asked again a concerned look on his face. 

 

“I-I miss my father. I’m about to get married – this is the happiest moment in my life I just wish h-he could be alive to witness it.” 

“Just because he isn't alive doesn’t mean he won’t witness it. Your father is watching over you. Always.” Ed answered smiling.

“How do you know?” 

“I just do. My father passed away nearly two years ago and I have no doubt that he's watching over me.” 

Harry smiled fondly at Ed. 

“Thank you that has lifted my spirit.” Harry said hugging him. 

“Has anyone seen Hazza? Harry?” Louis voice called loudly in the hall. 

“You better get going.” 

“Thank you again.” Harry said before running out into the hall. 

“There you are I was beginning to worry babe.” Louis said pulling Harry in for a kiss, “Did you finish getting fitted?” 

“No I was feeling a bit…sad but I’m okay now.” He answered.

“Why was my Hazza sad?” Louis asked.

“I just missed my father. Wish he could be here to see us get married.” He replied simply sighing.

“I know what you mean I wish my mum was alive to see me get married too – I could care less about my father though.” 

“What did happen to your father and sister?” he asked.

“I exiled them both. Where they are now there’s no high class living just hard work from sunrise to sunset.” He explained joyfully.

Louis led the younger boy into the bedchamber closing the door behind them. They both got into bed Louis pulling Harry close. 

“Shouldn’t we be helping with wedding preparations?” Harry asked burying his face in Louis’ neck. 

“We deserve a break.” Louis answered tiredly. 

They both laid in silence for a moment. Louis thought Harry had fallen asleep. 

“You have a heart made of gold.” Harry mumbled sleepily. 

“Why do you say that?” Louis replied half asleep. 

“You could have executed your father and your sister but you didn’t.” 

“The only reason I didn’t was because I know if my mum was alive she wouldn’t want me too. Even though my father drove my mum to her death she still loved him and that’s why I didn’t kill him.” 

“I love you so much Louis.” Harry said clinging to the older boy. 

“I love you too Harry – now sleep darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me feedback (positive or negative)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is at last - the wedding! I am so sorry for the long hiatus but I finally decided it was time to end this fic. (: I hope you enjoy it and thank you to everyone who stuck around throughout the writing of this story - I appreciate it!

The day of the wedding arrived and Harry was a wreck. He knew he was going to be nervous but he didn’t realize just how much. Ali helped him into his wedding attire because his hands were trembling too violently to even button the buttons.

 

 

“Ali are you ready they want us at the front?”  Niall asked as he walked into the room with Lord Paul.

 

 

“Yeah I’m ready.” She said patting Harry on the back comfortingly, “You’re going to be fine Haz.” She added before grabbing her bouquet of flowers and linking arms with Niall. They both gave him a smile before exiting the room.

 

 

Harry stood in front of the mirror staring at himself for a long moment before stepping down from the pedestal.

 

 

“We have a few minutes until we have to be out there.” Lord Paul said gently, “I know this is a big day for you and I’m very honored that you chose me to walk you down the aisle. I may not be your father but I’ve always considered you as my son. I remember you when you were just a wee lad and I know your mother and father would be very proud.”

 

 

Harry sniffled as tears fell from his eyes. He threw himself into the older man’s arms and hugged him tightly, “Thank you for everything you’ve done for me. I owe you so much and I wouldn’t be here today if it weren’t for you.” Harry replied as he backed away and wiped his tears.

 

 

A bell echoed into the room and Lord Paul held out his arm. Harry took a few breaths to calm himself before linking his arm with the older man’s and walking out of the room.

 

 

When they reached the foyer Liam, Zayn, and Ali stood in a line outside the door followed by Niall, Lou, and Lux. They walked up behind them no one saying a word as a slow melodic tune floated into the hall. Lux looked back at Harry giving him a cute smile and twirling her dress causing flowers to fall out of her basket.

 

 

“Have you got everything you need?” Lou asked quietly giving him a reassuring smile, “And by everything I mean the ring.” She added.

 

 

He reached down and patted his pocket where the ring was snuggly tucked away. As the music grew louder the doors opened to reveal a breath taking scene. Flowers of every color decorated the room and vines wrapped around the large pillars. In a single file line Liam, Zayn, and Ali disappeared into the room and soon after Harry felt himself being tugged lightly forward. He clenched his eyes shut too nervous to make eye contact with the room full of guests.

 

 

“Harry open your eyes you don’t want to miss a moment of this.” Lord Paul whispered into the younger boy’s ear.

 

 

Harry let his eyes flutter open and flushed as people bowed to him as he walked by them. Many familiar faces smiled at him as he made his way up the aisle. He turned his gaze towards Louis and he almost stopped breathing at how gorgeous he looked standing there in his regal attire. Lord Paul reached out for Louis hand and placed Harry's hand in his before taking his place behind Lou.

 

 

The music stopped and the room grew quiet.

 

 

"Family and friends, I welcome thee and thank you for coming today to witness the marriage of your royal highness King Louis and his beloved Harry Styles. It is a privilege to share such a happy occasion. We are here, not only to witness the vows and promises you're about to exchange, but also to wish you both the very best life has to offer, in your flourishing future together. We come together, not to mark the start of your life together, but to recognize the bond that already exists between the two of you. Throughout history, what people have found that is essential for a strong and long-lasting relationship is that it must be founded on love. And so here you are today, to say your marriage vows to one another. King Louis if you will please say your vows now." The officiant said gesturing towards the older boy.

 

 

“Harry I can’t believe I’m lucky enough to be the one you have chosen to marry today. You are such a wonderful person and I love you so much. It was your love that turned me into who I am today if not for your love I’d still be a monstrous human being. Knowing that I get to spend the rest of my life with you sends the purest joy through my veins. Thank you for taking me into your heart and giving me a reason to live.” Louis said his voice firm as it echoed throughout the room.

 

 

“Now you Harry - please say your vows that you’ve prepared.” The officiant said smiling the trembling boy.

 

 

 

“My dearest Louis in all of my wildest dreams I never thought I’d be standing here mere minutes away from becoming your husband. I owe you so much for what you’ve done for me. You’re my rock and without you I would have drowned in my sorrows long ago. After my father died I thought my life would never be filled with joy again but you came and pulled me from the darkness that threatened to consume me. You surrounded me with your love and for that I am forever grateful. I love you and I don’t ever want to be parted from you – not even for a minute because a moment without you is like the bitterest of winters.” Harry said tears streaming down his pale face as he spoke.

 

 

Louis brought Harry’s hand up and kissed it gently his eyes shining with tears.

 

 

“Do you Louis Tomlinson take Harry Styles to be your husband from this day forward to protect and love until the day your spirit leaves this Earth?”

 

 

“I do.” Louis replied tears threatening to fall from his blue eyes.

 

 

“And do you Harry Styles take Louis Tomlinson to be your husband from this day forward to cherish and love until the day your spirit leaves this Earth?”

 

 

“I do.” Harry replied his breathing ragged as he tried not to sob.

 

 

“Will you both exchange rings at this time.”

 

 

Louis slipped the golden ring onto Harry’s finger and Harry, with a bit of difficulty due to his hands trembling, slipped a ring onto Louis’ finger.   

 

 

“By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husbands until the end of your days. You may now seal it with a kiss!”

 

 

Louis pulled Harry close and pushed their lips together in a heated kiss. The room erupted with cheering and applause.

 

 

“I love you Harry.”

 

 

“I love you too Louis.” 

 

 

From that day forward the Kingdom prospered for all. It didn't matter if you were a farmer or a Lord because the people that lived under King Louis' rule were all seen as equals and they all lived happily ever after. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback appreciated! (:


End file.
